


Il en faut peu (To Be Happy)

by AegwynnMagna



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Human AU, M/M, Modern, Neighbors AU, slight stalking behavior, texting au, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegwynnMagna/pseuds/AegwynnMagna
Summary: When a hot new guy moves into the apartment across from his, Khadgar freaks out.Khadgar, 8:03amThere’s a guy moving in next doorHe’s hotGaronaHelpHe’s just my typeGarona, 8:34amOmg get him
Relationships: Garona Halforcen/Medivh, Khadgar/Anduin Lothar, minor relationships - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written like a chat history between 2 or more characters, as such the grammar reflects how one would write in texts/direct messaging. I understand it might not be the easiest thing to read but hopefully it's fun and light-hearted.  
> I typed this up back when I was moving into my new flat in September and bored out of my mind. I wrote it mostly for myself but I like it a lot, so i decided to share. Hope you enjoy:)  
> A detail: they live in a sort of U shaped apartment building?? so they share a corridor but their windows face each other across a small courtyard. it made sense in my head. anyway. enjoy x)
> 
>   
> 

###  **Sunday**

**Khadgar, 8:03am**

There’s a guy moving in next door

He’s hot

Garona

Help

He’s just my type

**Garona, 8:34am**

Omg get him

**Khadgar, 8:35am**

HOW

He’s like

Twice my age

You know my type

**Garona, 8:51am**

Yeah I do lol

Maybe he’s into younger twinks

**Khadgar, 8:52am**

I am NOT a twink

**Garona, 9:26am**

Youre the twinkiest twink to ever twink now go talk to him

**Khadgar, 9:28am**

Omg are you crazy im not gonna talk to him

Ive been having dirty thoughts ever since I saw him

**Garona, 10:15am**

Yeah and there not gonna come true if u don’t even talk to the dude

**Khadgar, 10:16am**

heLP

He’s sweaty

and hot

and he

wiped his face with his shirt

_garona_

**Garona, 10:21am**

khadgar r u still alive

**Khadgar, 10:22am**

Yes. Barely, but yes.

I saw his abs

**Garona, 10:26am**

Yeah i figured lol

**Khadgar, 10:27am**

dont make fun of me

**Garona, 10:29am**

if you didnt want me to make fun of you you wouldn’t be telling me about this

**Khadgar, 10:34am**

...fair.

o m g he did it again

**Garona, 10:35am**

lmao

so is he ripped

**Khadgar, 10:35am**

oh yeah

**Garona, 10:35am**

nice

**Khadgar, 10:36am**

i want to lick him

**Garona, 10:36am**

I DONT WANT TO KNOW

**Khadgar, 10:36am**

like you’re not cackling at all that blackmail potential im sending you

**Garona, 10:37am**

Well

yes

but

still

**Khadgar, 10:38am**

what’re you up to anyway? you took ages to answer me before

**Garona, 10:39am**

urgh it’s that fucking modern lit essay it’s kicking my ass

**Khadgar, 10:40am**

Ew

Well good luck with that

**Garona, 10:41am**

yeah yeah good luck with your ogling

**Khadgar, 10:42am**

I do not ogle.

**Garona, 10:42am**

????

what do you call it then

**Khadgar, 10:43am**

……….I admire.

**Garona, 10:44am**

yeah right

ok catch you later loser

***

**Khadgar, 12:01pm**

GARONA

OMG

PICK UP THE PHONE

**Garona, 12:13pm**

wtf what’s up

**Khadgar, 12:14pm**

hot guy

he saw me looking at him and

he

WINKED

At

Me

**Garona, 12:15pm**

Omg ur so lame

See he likes you already

Just ask his name

Hes ur new neighbor???

That’s just polite tbh

**Khadgar, 12:16pm**

No im just going to lock myself in my room and die there now it was nice to know you bye

**Garona, 12:17pm**

Ur such a drama queen

**Khadgar, 12:17pm**

I don’t deny it.

**Garona, 12:17pm**

you better not

so anyway

he winked at you and?

what did you do

**Khadgar, 12:18pm**

……..oh no

oh rona

im doomed

i _waved_

**Garona, 12:20pm**

ROFL

u are SO lame

but thats part of ur charm

not all is lost, young padawan

**Khadgar, 12:21pm**

unnnnng

**Garona, 12:22pm**

_pats_ there there

ok so that may not have been the best first impression you couldve done

but its honestly not that bad

i still think u should just go talk to the guy

**Khadgar, 12:23pm**

i don’t know

should i?

**Garona, 12:24pm**

yes u stubborn idiot

whats the worse that could happen

hes straight and thinks ur an awkward but friendly young guy who you dont really want to have to talk to too often but when you inevitably do its just slightly too stilted for any of you to feel really comfortable with the exchange

but

**Khadgar, 12:25pm**

Thanks garona appreciate it

**Garona, 12:25pm**

_The best that could happen_

is he isnt straight at all and into younger twinks and awkward is a turn on

**Khadgar, 12:26pm**

It says a lot about me and you that this somehow sounds less appealing to me than that first hypothesis.

**Garona, 12:27pm**

ur just too complacent in ur own misery to do smth about it and as a result ur refusing urself what could very well be the greatest happiness uve ever had the chance to experience

**Khadgar, 12:29pm**

without a doubt.

How close are you to done with your essay? Because I personally think you need a break.

**Garona, 12:31pm**

dont fucking remind me

**Khadgar, 12:32pm**

x)

**Garona, 12:33pm**

dont forget to eat nerd

and i do mean eat _food_ u dirty fuck

**Khadgar, 12:34pm**

:o

***

**Garona, 11:01pm**

so?

**Khadgar, 11:06pm**

So what?

**Garona, 11:07pm**

any news??? 

**Khadgar, 11:08pm**

sort of

**Garona, 11:11pm**

well??

cmon spill

khadgar?

khadgar wtf ur scaring me

**Khadgar, 11:18pm**

Lmao chill I was just making some popcorn

**Garona, 11:19pm**

pls dont tell me thats what ur having for dinner

**Khadgar, 11:20pm**

alright i wont tell you

I may not eat properly but at least I know how to spell

**Garona, 11:21pm**

yeah yeah whatever

so what are the news??

**Khadgar, 11:22pm**

well he left at around 8

**Garona, 11:23pm**

ok

y do you sound disappointed

**Khadgar, 11:28pm**

I’m not.

I’m busy

**Garona, 11:29pm**

ok then

so he left?

**Khadgar, 11:30pm**

yeah. Maybe he’s sleeping at a friend’s?

or his old lease is still up

or he’s in a hotel

**Garona, 11:31pm**

have u been thinking up reasons for the past 3 hrs?

**Khadgar, 11:34pm**

no

i told you i’m busy

i’m studying

**Garona, 11:35pm**

riiiiight

***

###  **Monday**

**Khadgar, 9am**

Garona are you awake

**Garona, 9:01am**

Now I am

You do know I am waiting for a Very Important Call and as such my phone is on max sound level and vibrate

**Khadgar, 9:01am**

Sorry did I wake you

**Garona, 9:01am**

Yes

Whats up

**Khadgar, 9:02am**

The hot dude

**Garona, 9:02am**

What about him

OMG DID U TALK TO HIM

**Khadgar, 9:03am**

NO

WTF

DO YOU THINK IM CRAZY

**Garona, 9:03am**

I know youre crazy but talking to a hot dude is not crazy that’s the best thing to do and you should do it

**Khadgar, 9:04am**

I hate you

**Garona, 9:05am**

No u don’t

So anyway what about him

**Khadgar, 9:06am**

I saw him leave in his car yesterday right

And he didn’t come back

**Garona, 9:07am**

……….stalker

**Khadgar, 9:07am**

IM NOT

**Garona, 9:07am**

u totally are

That’s alright I get it tho

Its been too long since you’ve been dicked

**Khadgar, 9:08am**

I feel like youre enjoying this

**Garona, 9:08am**

I wasn’t supposed to????

**Khadgar, 9:09am**

Whatever

**Garona, 9:10am**

So he left and didn’t come back what about it

**Khadgar, 9:11am**

Well

What if

He was just the moving guy

And I never see him again

**Garona, 9:13am**

…

Oh khadgar

I told u you should’ve talked to him YESTERDAY

**Khadgar, 9:14am**

I KNOW

IM AN IDIOT

**Garona, 9:14am**

Well there’s not much you can do now

But have you seen anyone next door?

If he was the mover someone is moving in even if its not him

Maybe you can ask them the number of the moving company

For a friend

**Khadgar, 9:16**

That’s

Not actually a bad idea

But no no one’s there

**Garona, 9:17am**

Was anyone with him yesterday?

**Khadgar, 9,18am**

Not that I saw

**Garona, 9:19am**

He moved it all by himself???

**Khadgar, 9:20am**

I DON’T KNOW I WASN’T PAYING ATTENTIONG

**Garona, 9:21am**

OMG YOURE SUCH A WEIRDO I CANT BELIEVE UR MY FRIEND

**Khadgar, 9:21am**

ITS CAUSE YOURE AS MUCH IF NOT MORE OF A WEIRDO THAN I AM

**Garona, 9:21am**

OMG SHUT UP I HAVE A CALL

  
  


***

**Garona, 11:01pm**

did he ever show up?

**Khadgar, 11:03pm**

he did actually

**Garona, 11:05pm**

that’s great!

**Khadgar, 11:10pm**

bad news tho

he has a girlfriend

**Garona, 11:23pm**

:0 NO

**Khadgar, 11:24pm**

yes.

I saw her this afternoon, she was bringing some boxes in.

**Garona, 11:26pm**

r u sure she was his gf?

they could just be friends

**Khadgar, 11:26pm**

They hugged and kissed each other on the cheek and seemed really close though.

**Garona, 11:27pm**

brother and sister?

**Khadgar, 11:28pm**

they weren’t the same skin color

**Garona, 11:30pm**

Ah.

well my dude i am sincerely sorry for your loss of a optential mating partner

**Khadgar, 11:31pm**

omg shut the fuck up

**Garona, 11:33pm**

dont stay up too late stalking mk?

**Khadgar, 11:34pm**

God no i may be a stalking twink but im not a masochist, he’s off limits so be it

**Garona, 11:35pm**

dont lose hope yet

we dont have any concrete proof of there involvement

youre still in the run ☮

**Khadgar, 11:36pm**

right yeah

You don’t think it’s weird?

**Garona, 11:37pm**

Khadgar we’ve known each other since highschool and I’ve had to listen to you moan and bitch about being destined to be single forever, any time you get an opportunity to have a romantic relationship, however probable, positive or ephemeral, I will encourage you to pursue it.

now get the fuck to sleep i know what time u start u hooligan

**Khadgar, 11:38pm**

XP

for real though..

thanks

**Garona, 11:45pm**

💞

***

###  **Tuesday**

**Khadgar, 6:35am**

Omg I’m so sorry I didn’t think to ask yesterday but how did your call go??

**Garona, 7:01am**

!! I got the job!!!

**Khadgar, 7:03am**

!!!!!!! congrats!!!!

**Garona, 7:05am**

!!!!!!

**Khadgar, 7:08am**

🎊

we gotta celebrate!!

**Garona, 7:09am**

omg it’s seven am how can you think about drinking rn

**Khadgar, 7:11am**

I didn’t mean drink!

well you can drink if you wanna

but i wont

and you knwo that

**Garona, 7:12am**

yeah i know lol

and fine

see you tonight? my place

**Khadgar, 7:13am**

oh rly? you dont want this opportunity to spy my neighbor?

**Garona, 7:14am**

nah

im not a stalker

UNLIKE SOME

**Khadgar, 7:15am**

😝

###  **Wednesday**

**Garona, 7:01am**

hey

khadgar r u awake

you better be

**Khadgar, 7:02am**

I live

unfortunately

**Garona, 7:03am**

How’s your head

**Khadgar, 7:04am**

Fuck you

**Garona, 7:04am**

😂

light weight

**Khadgar, 7:05am**

fuck. you.

***

**Khadgar, 12:01pm**

remind me not to never go to sleep this late evr again

**Garona, 12:02pm**

how was bio?

**Khadgar, 12:02pm**

what do you think

**Garona, 12:03pm**

I think that I’ve never given less of a shit during a Lit exam

also if I get a bad grade im blaming you

**Khadgar, 12:04pm**

How am I responsible??

**Garona, 12:05pm**

Whose idea was it to drink on a Tuesday night???

**Khadgar, 12:05pm**

Yours?????

I didnt drink

you did that to yourself

**Garona, 12:05pm**

well

omg

was it mine?

im such an idiot

**Khadgar, 12:05pm**

DID YOU FORGET

**Garona, 12:09pm**

SO WHAT

**Khadgar, 12:10pm**

I DONT EVEN DRINK AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS MY IDEA

youre such an idiot

love you though

**Garona, 12:06pm**

😘

**Khadgar, 12:07pm**

gross

**Garona, 12:07pm**

_surprised pikachu_

***

**Khadgar, 5:46pm**

garona im such an idiot

why didnt i talk to him TT

**Garona, 5:51pm**

what why

**Khadgar, 6:01pm**

i didnt see anyoen today

what if he never comes back

**Garona, 6:02pm**

that’s a little premature to despair yet, my friend

you said you didn’t see _anyone_?

**Khadgar, 6:03pm**

nope

not a soul

all the blinds remained closed

**Garona, 6:04pm**

well

that could just mean he was busy today and couldn’t swing by

or maybe he was in this morning while you were gone

**Khadgar, 6:05pm**

you’re right…

it’s just.. you know

😞

**Garona, 6:06pm**

yeah i know

but didnt u say he has a gf

wasnt he off limits

khadgar

khad you cant do this to yourself

not again

**Khadgar, 6:34pm**

….i know.

**Garona, 6:35pm**

😘

***

**Garona, 7:37pm**

so

khadgar

hey

khadgar

**Khadgar, 7:41pm**

what

**Garona, 7:44pm**

what’re you up to?

**Khadgar, 7:52pm**

making dinner

what re you doing?

**Garona, 7:55pm**

playign the sims

sim you is a huge nerd

also he gets embarassed whenever someoen tries to flrit with him

**Khadgar, 7:56pm**

stop trying to set sim me up with someone

**Garona, 7:57pm**

sim you is getting more d than real life you

maybe it’s a sign

**Khadgar, 7:58pm**

_sigh_

anyway what did you want

except tell me about your sims’ sex lives

**Garona, 8:00pm**

it’s just

ive been thinking

about your hot guy

and i really think you should talk to him next opportunity

**Khadgar, 8:02pm**

that much was obvious

**Garona, 8:05pm**

no i mean

seriously

bc we’ve been mostly joking from the start but I really think this could be a good opportunity for you

you need to step out of your shell more and dare to do things

like talk to a hot guy

**Khadgar, 8:06pm**

garona are you drunk

**Garona, 8:07pm**

omg khadgar i’m trying to speak to you seriously for once can you not

**Khadgar, 8:08pm**

right right sorry

**Garona, 8:09pm**

you deserve to be happy khad

belive me

**Khadgar, 8:10pm**

…..i know rona

but what if i make a fool of myself

**Garona, 8:11pm**

oh khadgar

what if you don’t?


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Thursday**

**Khadgar, 8:19am**

GARONA HES HERE HES BACK AND HES WITH SOMEONE

I CANT SEE WHO IT IS FROM HERE SOM DUDE WIH LONG HAIR MAYBE HES THE NEW NEIGHBOR

I DON’T CARE HES HERE

**Khadgar, 8:22am**

Omg

Omg garona

Garona

Answer me

What r you doing

Im having a crisis of national importance

Garonaaaaaaaa

**Garona, 8:34am**

Omg what

**Khadgar, 8:35am**

You know the chem teacher

**Garona, 8:36am**

Im an English major

**Khadgar, 8:36am**

You know the one though

You thought he was hot

And I was like

Ew

Bc honestly

Ew

**Garona, 8:37am**

Yeah

**Khadgar, 8:37am**

Hes

The neighbour

**Garona, 8:38am**

This is hilarious

**Khadgar, 8:39am**

Stop making fun of me

**Garona, 8:40am**

You hate the guy

**Khadgar, 8:40am**

Hes a sadistic bastard

Im so glad I don’t have him anymore

**Garona, 8:41am**

So if the guy’s back

Are they moving in together

**Khadgar, 8:43am**

Oh god

I hadn’t even thought about that

what if they are

**Garona, 8:45am**

well you wont know if you dont talk to him

**Khadgar, 8:46am**

rona…

**Garona, 8:47am**

Khadgar!!! we’ve talked about this

**Khadgar, 8:49am**

i cant ok

**Garona, 8:52am**

_groans_

dont come crying afterwards saying i didnt help you

**Khadgar, 8:55am**

thanks 😑

  
  


***

**Khadgar, 1:41pm**

GARONA

GARONA HE TALKED TO ME

**Garona, 1:59pm**

What when why

**Khadgar, 1:59pm**

just now

well

half an hour ago

**Garona, 2:00pm**

And? What’d he say

**Khadgar, 2:02pm**

hold on

**Garona, 2:03pm**

omg are you still talking??

get off your fucking phone you weirdo

**Khadgar, 2:04pm**

NO

I was just locking my door

**Garona, 2:04pm**

did u go to his?

**Khadgar, 2:04pm**

it’s not his

it’s a “friend’s”

he’s helping him move in

and get that

**Garona, 2:05pm**

_What_??

**Khadgar, 2:06pm**

shes not his gf

**Garona, 2:06pm**

good news!!

who is she then

**Khadgar, 2:07pm**

sister

**Garona, 2:07pm**

wait didnt you say they werent same skin color

**Khadgar, 2:07pm**

well yeah but i didnt ask why that’d be rude

**Garona, 2:07pm**

fair

**Khadgar, 2:07pm**

:p

**Garona, 2:07pm**

so you talked

what else did you say

**Khadgar, 2:08pm**

ok so

he came knocking at my door

i didnt even know he was here ok

bc ive been working all morning

and had only just gotten home

**Garona, 2:09pm**

ye

**Khadgar, 2:09pm**

and so

i answered the door and nearly had a heart attack when i saw him standing there

smiling and shit

and i was like “uuuuh hi?”

and he wanted my help to bring some stuff up from his car cause his sister couldnt make it today so eh thought he’d ask see if any of the neighbors were friendly enough

and i was like

“yeah sur whatever”

of course he wouldve been better off asking Jose bc im a scrawny bookworm and honestly? i struggled but it was worth it

**Garona, 2:10pm**

lmao

**Khadgar, 2:10pm**

so i asked him if he was moving in and he told me that he wasn’t he was just helping a friend of his

who’d been living at his house for a while but finally found a place of his own

but he wasn’t available a lot so he hadn’t yet been able to come by the place

and im like

either hot guy is a Really Nice Guy 

or they fucking

**Garona, 2:11pm**

:/

**Khadgar, 2:11pm**

yeah

but anyway

i didn’t ask either

because

_rude_

**Garona, 2:11pm**

u’re no fun

**Khadgar, 2:11pm**

speak for yourself

**Garona, 2:12pm**

so

that _friend_ of his

that the chem teacher then?

**Khadgar, 2:13pm**

probably

i havent seen anyone else

apparently he works a lot and so doesn’t yet have time to move out himself

but anduin (that’s hot guy’s name) had some free time so here he is

**Garona, 2:14pm**

Lucky you

what’s next?

**Khadgar, 2:15pm**

what do you mean next?

**Garona, 2,15pm**

well you talked, exchanged names

what’s next?

**Khadgar, 2:16pm**

Rona did you read anything I just told you?

He’ snot actually moving in

Just helping

once that’s done

he’ll be gone

and i’ll never see him again

the end

**Garona, 2:17pm**

not with that attitude you won’t

ur right that ull never see him again if u dont do anything.

cmon khadgar wtf

ask him out!!

**Khadgar, 2:18pm**

dont give me that.

You know if it were you you wouldn’t do shit either.

**Garona, 2:19pm**

Yeah, lucky you’re not me, then

r u really going to let him go like that :(?

**Khadgar, 2:20pm**

Yes

Better that than i embarrass myself getting rejected

**Garona, 2:21pm**

u’ll never NOT be rejected if u never ask anybody out

**Khadgar, 2:22pm**

well if we’re meant to be, he’ll ask me out

**Garona, 2:22pm**

_sigh_

you’re impossible

**Khadgar, 2:23pm**

You’re no better

**Garona, 2:23pm**

That is not the point

**Khadgar, 2:23pm**

look…

just drop it alright?

**Garona, 2:24pm**

fine

wanna grab dinner tonight?

**Khadgar, 2:25pm**

sure

###  **Friday**

**Khadgar, 6:21pm**

OH GOD

**Garona, 6:44pm**

WHAT

KHADGAR

You cant just say that and then log off that’s torture

Im reporting u

Khadgar

R u ok

Pls tell me ur ok and they weren’t serial killers psychopaths who get their kicks from murdering their cute new twink neighbour

Khad

Omg that’s it im coming over

**Khadgar, 6:59pm**

No don’t come over

**Garona, 7:00pm**

Too late im omw

**Khadgar, 7:01pm**

Ok fine you can buy me food

**Garona, 7:02pm**

Youre a disaster

**Khadgar, 7:02pm**

Shut up

**Garona, 7:03pm**

So what was the emergency

**Khadgar, 7:03pm**

Ill tell you when you get there

**Garona, 7:03pm**

Nooo tell me now

**Khadgar, 7:03pm**

Omg ok

He came and talked to me

**Garona, 7:03pm**

WHAT

THAT’S GREAT

WHATD HE SAY

**Khadgar, 7:04pm**

He needed some help with moving some stuff

Cause his friend had to step out for a while

**Garona, 7:04pm**

His friend

Or his friend

**Khadgar, 7:04pm**

How should I know

**Garona, 7:05pm**

Didn’t you think to ask

**Khadgar, 7:05pm**

Oh you mean “so are you friends or are you

You know

Friends?”

**Garona, 7:06pm**

You coudlve asked if he was moving in with him

**Khadgar, 7:07pm**

They could be roommates

**Garona, 7:07pm**

Omg they were roommates

**Khadgar, 7:07pm**

NOT HELPING

**Garona, 7:07pm**

Do you want beer

**Khadgar, 7:07pm**

I don’t drink

**Garona, 7:07pm**

Im getting beer

**Khadgar, 7:08pm**

Youre not sleeping on my couch

**Garona, 7:08pm**

I totally am

Cheese ok?

**Khadgar, 7:09pm**

Sure

Whatre you buying

**Garona, 7:12pm**

Ill be here in five

**Khadgar, 7:12pm**

Great

**Garona, 7:13pm**

Go ask him if he wanna come over

**Khadgar, 7:14pm**

What no

**Garona, 7:14pm**

If you don’t do it ill do it

**Khadgar, 7:14pm**

Quit texting while walking

**Garona, 7:14pm**

Make me

**Khadgar, 7:14pm**

Youre gonna end up in hospital after running into an old lady

**Garona, 7:15pm**

Omg that was only once how long are you gonna drag this

**Khadgar, 7:15pm**

Long enough for you to stop texting in the street

**Garona, 7:16pm**

Im here you twat now open up

**Khadgar, 7:16pm**

K

***

###  **Saturday**

**Garona, 12:01am**

I have to admit

Hes pretty hot

**Khadgar, 12:1am**

What

Who

**Garona, 12:14am**

Your hot guy

NOT your chem teach

Tho hes also hot and youre just mad that hes straight

**Khadgar, 12:15am**

We don’t know that hes straight

**Garona, 12:15am**

He looks straight

**Khadgar, 12:15am**

You were the one wondering if he and Hot Guy weren’t dating

**Garona, 12:15am**

True

r we gonna use his name or r we still gonna call him Hot Guy

**Khadgar, 12:16am**

let’s keep Hot Guy i don’t think i’m ready mentally to think of him as his name

like… i feel creepy, like i’m actually stalking him

**Garona, 12:17am**

Arnt you

**Khadgar, 12:18am**

NO

I just happen to glance out the window sometimes when he’s there

**Garona, 12:18am**

right

big diff

**Khadgar, 12:18am**

Like yo’ure one to talk, miss “lets casually leave the window open while were drinking beer even though it’s 30 out bc that totally makes sense and were totally not trying to catch a glance of the new neighbors”

**Garona, 12:18am**

:p

It worked

**Khadgar, 12:19am**

THEY SAW US

THEY SAID GOOD NIGHT

THAT’S NOT SUREPTICIOUS

**Garona, 12:20am**

Stop using such big words you don’t even know what they mean chem boy

**Khadgar, 12:21am**

Stop writing like you don’t know how, miss English major

**Garona, 12:24am**

Anyway gotta gp

**Khadgar, 12:26am**

sure catch you later

***

**Garona, 2:01pm**

hey khad

khadgar

r u here

**Garona, 4:05pm**

don’t ignore me twat

**Garona, 8:34pm**

khaaaadgaaaar

**Khadgar, 8:35pm**

omg what.

**Garona, 8:36pm**

(>>#)

where were u all day

why ignore me

**Khadgar, 8:37pm**

i wasn’t ignoring you, i was at work

you know that

i forwarded you my schedule

wait arent YOU supposed to be at work rn

**Garona, 8:38pm**

I am

**Khadgar, 8:39pm**

you’re terrible

anyway what’s up

better be important i’m exhausted

**Garona, 8:44pm**

uh well

now i’m embarassed

**Khadgar, 8:45pm**

...what were you gonna say

**Garona, 8:49pm**

I was oging to ask if u wanted to go out

**Khadgar, 8:50pm**

lol

another time?

**Garona, 9:01pm**

sure

do u mind if i go out alone

**Khadgar, 9:45pm**

why tf would i mind

**Garona, 9:48pm**

well good cuz im already omw to club rn

**Khadgar, 9:51pm**

good luck have fun eb safe dont accept drinks from strangers call a cab

**Garona, 9:55pm**

nerd

**Khadgar, 9:56pm**

twat.

***

**Garona, 11:54pm**

AHDADJKAJKDAMJKSHFDKHFSKFJMAKSLD

OMG

KHAD

KHADGAR R U SLEEPING

oh no

you cant be sleepng khad not rn i need youuiuuu

***

###  **Sunday**

**Garona, 12:12am**

Khadgar

i cant believe youre SLEEPING while i am FREAKING TF OUT

you bitch

you ahole

you ungrateufl friend

**Garona, 12:51am**

i’m sorry i dont mean it

ok when u wake up text me

***

**Khadgar, 10:32am**

wtf

rona?

Wtf happened last night

are you okay????

**Garona, 2:23pm**

sorry i was sleeping

**Khadgar, 2:24pm**

how much did you have to drink last night

**Garona, 2:25pm**

not that much

but kahdgar

that’s irrelevant

you

will

never

believe

**Khadgar, 2:25pm**

irrelevant???

what happened

**Garona, 2:25pm**

what

fucking

happened

last

night

**Khadgar, 2:26pm**

WHAT

**Garona, 2:26pm**

ok so i was a t the club

as you know

**Khadgar, 2:26pm**

CUT THE BULLSHIT

just tell me

r u ok??

**Garona, 2:26pm**

OMG YES im ok i’m fine everything is good no harm done i’m good

sorry

i ddint want to worry u

**Khadgar, 2:26pm**

OK good

so what happened then?

**Garona, 2:27pm**

right

so

at the club i was dancing living my best life there was this cute girl i thought maybe we might make out and then id call it a night and go home cuz i was tired a lil

**Khadgar, 2:28pm**

ok?? so far so good

**Garona, 2:28pm**

right? but anyway suddeny i feel someone tapping me on the shoulder and i’m like, what, who the fuck and i turn around

and

khadgar

let me tell you that the shock. the surprise. The bafflement.

**Khadgar, 2:29pm**

omg garona this isnt one of your fanfics GET TO THE POINT ALREADY

**Garona, 2:29pm**

r00d

**Khadgar, 2:30pm**

_rona_

**Garona, 2:30pm**

it was chem teacher

here at the club

and he recognized me

from the other night?? at your place??? we waved????

**Khadgar, 2:31pm**

WHAT

HOW

NO

**Garona, 2:31pm**

I KNOW RIGHT

**Khadgar, 2:31pm**

WHAT DID YOU DO

**Garona, 2:32pm**

well i said

“hi”

and he was like “hi”

**Khadgar, 2:33pm**

wow

riveting

**Garona, 2:33pm**

SHUT UP it was so awkward

**Khadgar, 2:33pm**

ye especially cause you’ve got the hots for him

**Garona, 2:33pm**

omg i do NOT

**Khadgar, 2:34pm**

payback bitch

**Garona, 2:34pm**

OK FAIR

but anyway

we got to talking

oh btw he totally knew it was u

**Khadgar, 2:35pm**

fuck

**Garona, 2:35pm**

yeah downsides of being so brilliant in class all the time?? all your profs know u

so he was like “your khadgar’s friend”

and i was like

“who”

bc yk

im an idiot apparently

**Khadgar, 2:36pm**

trust me i been knew

**Garona, 2:36pm**

shut up

and he was like

“you dont know khadgar”

so at this point im yelling @ myself in my head that im an idiot

and say no no i know khadgar yeah hes my friend yeah i was over at his yesterday

ye it was us waving at yall from the window laughing like hyenas and saying good night and then cackling like IDIOTS

**Khadgar, 2:37pm**

correction: you were cackling like a hyena. Because you were drunk. On beer. which is embarrassing even for you. but go on.

**Garona, 2:37pm**

omg i fuckn hate u

**Khadgar, 2:37m**

so what’d he say then

**Garona, 2:38pm**

i d k man i was. distracted. did u know hes even cuter up close

**Khadgar, 2:39pm**

Ew gross.

**Garona, 2:40pm**

PAYBACK BITCH

**Khadgar, 2:40pm**

no but seriously like he approached you and introduced himself and then what??

**Garona, 2:41pm**

Khadgar

khadgar im doomed

cuz we talked

about shit

stupid shit

he bought me a drink

**Khadgar, 2:42pm**

wait _what_

**Garona, 2:43pm**

and the worst part is

he’s charming

and nice

and funny

and not as much of an asshole as his looks made me fear he was

and we actually exchanged numbers

oh no

he

i cant

**Khadgar, 2:43pm**

omg.

you flirted with chem teacher.

**Garona, 2:44pm**

oh khadgar this is bad

**Khadgar, 2:45pm**

why?? you’ve had a crush for him ever since i pointed him out to you at the cafeteria last semester what are you saying this is great

**Garona, 2:45pm**

i cant date a professor

**Khadgar, 2:46pm**

he’s a chemistry prof. You’re in Lit.

You can’t keep denying yourself happiness, Rona

You can’t repeat your past mistakes over and over again and hope that someday something will magically change and someone will keep pushing even after youve raised all the walls that you’ve become an expert in building.

**Garona, 2:46pm**

shut up

you dont know shit

**Khadgar, 2:47pm**

oh? really? So you didn’t push draka away even though she asked you out 3 times and you were clearly into her? And that one guy from your dance class?

**Garona, 2:47pm**

omg kahdgar stop he was barely 18

**Khadgar, 2:48pm**

ok sure but you were already shielding yourself from him before you even knew that. dont try to deny it i’ve known you too long

Look Rona… I know it’s scary

and i’m probably not the best placed to tell you this. Heck i’m too much of a coward to talk to a guy who’s been nothing but friendly to me since we met but.

you deserve happiness

you deserve love

it doesnt have to be from chem teacher (who ive complained about a lot but hes really not that much of an asshole as i made him out to be you know how it is he was my prof!!!)

(im sure he could be a very ncie guy)

**Garona, 2:49pm**

Khadgar…

**Khadgar, 2:50pm**

just;.. think about it. Before you go and refuse yourself something that hasnt even started.

**Garona, 2:51pm**

ok

right back atcha, nerd

♥

**Khadgar, 2:51pm**

:P

♥

***

###  **Monday**

**Khadgar, 10:31am**

Guess who just came and talked to me while i was reading gay porn and sipping coffee

**Garona, 10:32am**

um TMI MUCH?? and who

**Khadgar, 10:32am**

im sorry i needed you to know to imagine how embarrassed i was.

chem teacher

mr aRAN

that’s his fucking name omg

**Garona, 10:33am**

YOUD FORGOTTEN HIS NAM?? you fucking nerd

and yeah his first name is medivh

well he introduced himself as med. medivh. med the other night and i giggled

KHADGAR I GIGGLED DID I TELL U THAT

this is doomed

ruined from the start

hes never gonna want to talk to me again

**Khadgar, 10:34am**

UM YOU SURE ABOUT THAT

because he asked whether you and i wanted to come to his house warming party

**Khadgar, 10:45am**

rona

you there

**Khadgar, 10:53am**

you start breathing again?

**Garona, 11:01am**

wtf did you tell him

**Khadgar, 11:02am**

I said yes. On my behalf. but that’d he’d have to ask you himself.

**Garona, 11:02am**

you didnt

you traitor

you a hole

**Khadgar, 11:03am**

;)

**Garona, 11:04am**

WHY ARE U SO SMOOTH WHEN FLIRTING FOR OTEHR PEOPLE

anyway im rpoud of u

will aNdUiN be theR??

**Khadgar, 11:05am**

omg

rona

no

omg

i didnt

**Garona, 11:05am**

are u having a stroke

**Khadgar, 11:06am**

I was so caught up in the euphoria of getting YOU a date that for a second i lived in a world where HOT GUY DIDNT EXIST

**garona, 11:06am**

_cackles_

you giant fucken nerd

you absolut idiot

you dumb dumb

**Khadgar, 11:07am**

WHAT HAVE I DONE

GARONA

**Garona, 11:08am**

LOL

**Khadgar, 11:09am**

rona you dont understand i’m going to die

**Garona, 11:09am**

_then perish_

***


	3. Chapter 3

###  **Tuesday**

**Garona, 11:59am**

so whens the part anyway

###  **Wednesday**

**Khadgar, 12:13am**

the what

sorry i was

busy

**Garona, 12:14am**

i dont wanna know

**Khadgar, 12:14am**

ITS NOT LIKE THAT

**Garona, 12:14am**

I said i dont wanna know???

**Khadgar, 12:14am**

FINE

What’s up

**Garona, 12:15am**

i asked when’s the party

**Khadgar, 12:15am**

what aprty??

**Garona, 12:15am**

The hosue warming party??? hello???

**Khadgar, 12:15am**

garona ive been living in this flat for a year???

**Garona, 12:15am**

what the F is wrong with u have you been smoking POT

**Khadgar, 12:15am**

OH

OMG

MR CHEM TEACHER PARTY?

**Garona, 12:16am**

?????? yes???? who the F else

**Khadgar, 12:16am**

omg i was so confused

**Garona, 12:16am**

are u sur ur ok???

**Khadgar, 12:16am**

yeah just

long day

**Garona, 12:17am**

you wnna talk

**Khadgar, 12:17am**

nah

im just gonna go to bed

thanks tho

**Garona, 12:17am**

sure

***

**Garona, 12:54am**

omg khadgar im so sorry im stupid i didnt realize

i shouldve remembered im sorry

do you wanna hang out tomorrow?

im taking u to that cat cafe downtown is that ok

im sorry

***

**Khadgar, 7:03am**

it’s alright dw

you have your own stuff

i didnt wanna talk about it anyway

OK for cat cafe tho

you free at 4?

**Garona, 9:12am**

YES

***

**Garona, 10:59pm**

So what are you gonna wear

**Khadgar, 11:00pm**

when

**Garona, 11:01m**

Friday

**Garona, 11:29pm**

you forgot again

you sure you dont wanna talk?

**Khadgar, 11:30pm**

sorry

im fine

im OK.

and i dont fucking know what im gonna wear

what should i wear

it’s a house warming party not a fucking wedding

and he’s my professor

or he was i guess

i dont know what’s appropriate??

**Garona, 11:34pm**

ok _hugs_

do you even own a shirt

**Khadgar, 11:34pm**

thanks _hugs_

**Garona, 11:34pm**

a dress shirt i mean

**Khadgar, 11:34pm**

you think i should wear a shirt?

**Garona, 11:34pm**

well you’re not gonna go naked

**Khadgar, 11:34pm**

hur dur

i do have a shirt

but do you really think that’s necessary

**Garona, 11:35pm**

Khadgar a shirt is literally level 0 of dressing up you are not showing up in oen of your dirty sweaters ok

**Khadgar, 11:36pm**

oh you mean the sweatrs that you always steal? those sweaters?

**Garona, 11:37pm**

i steal them to clean them n3rd

**Khadgar, 11:38pm**

😛

What are you going to wear

**Garona, 11:39pm**

shit idk

should i wear a dress?????

**Khadgar, 11:40pm**

garona you havent worn a dress since you were 14 what are you going on about

you’re the most stylish person i know

just dress like you’re going clubbing

**Garona, 11:41pm**

oh so slutty

**Khadgar, 11:41pm**

that isn’t what i said

**Garona, 11:41pm**

no i said it

do you think that’s wise tho

**Khadgar, 11:41pm**

forget it. no clubbing

sunday lunch with the grandparents??

**Garona, 11:42pm**

is this your idea of a joke you know how my family is

**Khadgar, 11:43pm**

the christian kind of lunch

**Garona, 11:43pm**

_cackles_

do you wanna go shopping

**Khadgar, 11:44pm**

sure what the hell

***

###  **Thursday**

**Garona, 10:54pm**

you shouldve gotten that shirt >>

**Khadgar, 10:55pm**

🖕🏻

**Garona, 10:56pm**

😝

***

**Khadgar, 11:45pm**

rona pls im freaking out

**Garona, 11:46pm**

why

**Khadgar, 11:47pm**

i dont think i can go to the party

**Garona, 11:47pm**

?

**Khadgar, 11:47pm**

it’s weird

idk

im not going

dont try and convince me.

**Garona, 11:47pm**

you’re an idiot

wait your kidding right

khadgar you have to come

khadgar

omg

**Khadgar, 11:47pm**

He was my prof and now he’s my neighbor and i have the hots for his friend/booty call/helping hand whatever

**Garona, 11:48pm**

d00d did u miss the memo that he flirted with ME

Im pretty sure that confirms that he’s straight and uve got nothing to worry bout

**Khadgar, 11:48pm**

could be bi

**Garona, 11:49pm**

sure

he aint tho

i mean

whatever he might be

he’s not fucking Hot Guy tho

**Khadgar, 11:49pm**

how do you KNOW that tho

**Garona, 11:49pm**

because he talks about him the same way i talk about YOU bitch

your guy is good

and if you dont go 2night your never gon have the chance to ask him out ever aagin

**Khadgar, 11:49pm**

does it seem like i care?

**Garona, 11:50pm**

Look, Khad. You can’t keep pining after hot dudes who you’ve barely talked to, ok? And you especially can’t keep pining after hot STRAIGHT, TAKEN dudes.

SO yeah, I checked. For your sake. For mine, bc if im HONEST im tired of your shit

your 24.

youve never had 1 long actual relationship

and ok, mine is not the best example, but you know what at least i tried

i was wrong about the man but not wrong about wanting to love and be loved.

and it hurt that i got it wrong but i got over it. and you were right. I do deserve this.

I dont know med yet but i wanted to TRY

Give it a SHOT

and i truly believe that you should TOO

now

anduin is GAY

and he’s SINGLE

and you LIKE him

and he likes YOU

dont try and deny it or give me any of ur bullshit

medivh has given you the PERFECT opportunity to ask anduin out

now is up to YOU.

so

whatre you gonna do

**Khadgar, 11:53pm**

you’re really good at pep talks have i ever told you that

**Garona, 11:53pm**

no

**Khadgar, 11:53pm**

good cause you’re actually really rubbish

###  **Friday**

**Garona, 12:00am**

am i wrong tho

**Khadgar, 12:02am**

whatever

im still not coming

**Garona, 12:02am**

cmon khad

what is this really about

**Khadgar, 12:03am**

why does this have to be “really about” anything

**Garona, 12:13am**

look khadgar.. i dont know if this is really my place. but ive known you a long time now. and i know your nervous about the party but that dont fool me

uve been quiet all week. and i know it’s a rough time for you… and you dont wanna talk about it, i get it but khadgar

it’s been fourteen years

**Khadgar, 12:14am**

so? just because it’s been years means it should be easier?

**Garona, 12:15am**

You cant keep blaming yourself

**Khadgar, 12:15am**

you dont know shit, garona

**Garona, 12:15am**

i know enough

and i know youve gotta start LIVING at some point

look

i didnt want to do this through text but since were here

it sucks

i know

it was a terrible _accident_ and your family died. and i’m so sorry.

they died and you survived. i know it’s been hard

but khadgar you survived. which means youre alive; which means you’re allowed to live

youre allowed to feel, allowed to love

to be happy

**Khadgar, 12:16am**

youre right

this isnt your place.

**Garona, 12:18am**

im sorry

khadgar?

**Garona, 12:20am**

look im sorry. But just… think about it

***

**Khadgar, 8:02am**

hey

youre right. it’s been hard this week.

**Garona, 8:03am**

i am sorry tho

**Khadgar, 8:03am**

i know

i said i didnt want to talk about it tho

**Garona, 8:03am**

i know.

💙

still not gonna come tonight?

**Khadgar, 8:04am**

i dont know

**Garona, 8:05am**

oh btw

ive a gift

[Picture received. ID: a screenshot of a text conversation between Garona and _Mr Sexy Chem teach_

_garona:_ sooo ur “””friedn”” helping u move in

_mr sexy chem teach_ : anduin

_mr sexy chem teach_ : What about him?

_garona:_ is he single

_mr sexy chem teacher_ : should i be jealous? ;) And you’d be wasting your time, he’s extremely gay

_garona:_ 😝 😇 💋

_mr sexy chem teacher_ : <3

_mr sexy chem teacher_ : he is indeed single though. asking for a friend?

_garona_ : yes

_garona:_ dont tell anduin except if you want me to be murdered tho

_mr sexy chem teacher_ : I wouldn’t want that, no.

End ID.]

**Khadgar, 8:15am**

omg

you didnt

you fuck

im just

speechless

**Garona, 8:16am**

😇

**Khadgar, 8:20am**

I can’t believe you’ve done that

I’m not ever speaking to you again

**Garona, 8:21am**

pffft sure

**Khadgar, 8:21am**

i’m serious

what the hell were you thinking??

**Garona, 8:21am**

👅

**Khadgar, 8:26am**

I hate you

**Garona, 8:27am**

Tough shit, i don’t care. I care about you, you deserve this, it’s up to you whether you take this chance or not. I know im’ going to the party tonight.

you do whatever the fuck you want khad

im tired of ur shit

**Khadgar, 8:34am**

ok cool bye

***

**Garona, 12:20pm**

what r u afraid of?

**Khadgar, 12:22pm**

fuck you don’t talk to me

**Garona, 12:23pm**

FINE

***

**Garona, 1:12pm**

Khadgar I’m sorry.

I’m sorry.

**Khadgar, 1:13pm**

It’s fine don’t worry about it.

i’m sorry too.

**Garona, 1:14pm**

it’s not fine i dont know why i said all this shit.

I did mean some of it.

You deserve to be happy, more than I do, actually

**Khadgar, 1:15pm**

don’t say shit like that

**Garona, 1:15pm**

I don’t mean it in a self deprecating way!!

i mean it like.. ive had bad shit happen to me and it’s made me afraid of ever trying to have a relationship with anyone that was meaningful ever again

but i’m trying to get over it. and you’ve helped me tremendously ❤️

like seriously

i can not thank you enough for all the times youve dragged me out of the dark

i want to return the favor now

medivh tells me anduin is a really great guy

just

come to the party?

after that you can decide whatever. see him again, dont, i dont care.

but just? tonight? the party? for me?

**Khadgar, 1:46pm**

I don’t know.

**Garona, 1:47pm**

Ok ❤️

Well. You know where I’ll be ❤️ If you wanna come and hang out.

***

**Khadgar, 3:14pm**

Okay. but only for you ok??

**Garona, 3:28pm**

You’ll go??

**Khadgar, 3:29pm**

Yes i’ll go

**Garona, 3:30pm**

💕 🤗 💕 🤗 💕

***

**Garona, 5:09pm**

can i come over early

**Khadgar, 5:30pm**

want to make fun of me for freaking out over whether or not i wear a tie

**Garona, 5:31pm**

always

**Khadgar, 5:33pm**

sure, come over

eta?

**Garona, 5:36pm**

i’ll be here around 6

**Khadagar, 5:37pm**

kk

**Garona, 5:37pm**

And no tie!!!!!!

NO

TIE

**Khadgar, 5:38pm**

😓

***

**Garona, 11:47pm**

khadgar where the fuck r u

i cant believe u

where the fuck did u go

ur not in ur flat i have the key u fucker

**Garona, 11:54pm**

r u ok??

khad pls im worried

pls call me back

khadgar

i hope your ok

**Garona, 11:59pm**

pls call if you wanna talk

💔

###  **Saturday**

**Garona, 12:04am**

look i dont know what happened

anduin’s pretty pissed

NOT AT U THO

@ medivh

which is apparently normal (ive been talkign with taria anduins sister)

(shes cool)

**Garona, 12:20am**

anduin’s not pissed @ u

look khadgar were all worried

even medivh is feeling a lil bad rn

hes still an ASS but.. yeah.

**Garona, 12:38am**

Taria is driving me back to my place

i hope your ok 🖤

i love you

**Khadgar, 02:21am**

sorry needed time alone. i’m ok. went for a walk. i’m heading back home now. Talk to you tomorrow.

**Khadgar, 2:44am**

Love you too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Medivh, 3:12am**

I just saw light in the flat across. I think your boy got home.

**Anduin, 3:13am**

Shut the fuck up.

***

**Medivh, 9:01am**

Text from Garona: “ _khad got home at around 2 last night he says hes fine im going to go over there today and check on him_ ”

***

**Medivh, 11:31am**

Garona is there rn. Curtains are drawn tho

***

**Medivh, 12:54pm**

Look Anduin i’m sorry

But i was only joking around

I didn’t know he’d react like that.

I’m sorry

**Anduin, 13:12pm**

i’m not the one you need to apologize to.

***

**Medivh, 15:33pm**

You were right. i went over his and apologized. He said okay and that it was fine and that he was sorry. He looked tired.

**Anduin, 15:35pm**

Why the fuck would you tell me that

You need me to congratulate you for being a fucking decent human being??

fuck off

**Medivh, 15:36pm**

i said i m sorry

**Anduin, 15:42pm**

I don’t give a shit

***

**Medivh, 10:32pm**

Look, maybe this isn’t my place to say but. The kid would never have reacted in that way if there wasn’t some truth to what i said. It doesn’t excuse anything, I know i fucked up, I’m sorry, ok.

But the kid really took it to heart. He’s a sweet man. Young, perhaps, though on this particular point I can’t actually say anything _coughs_

And i know, i know you don’t want a relationship or any of the “dificult emotional stuff” I know we’ve talked about it before.

But i think maybe he’d be good for you.

Ok? I saw the way you acted around him before, well before I fucked up.  
You like the boy, everyone could see that

**Medivh, 10:56pm**

Hell anduin i’m not saying marry him, but making new friends isn’t necessarily a bad thing

I know how hard it’s been for you ever since…

but it’s been sixteen years. Anduin. You’re still here. I know it sucks she isn’t but you’re still alive. You gotta start actually _living_ again. sooner rather than later

there are no guarantee in life, i dont need to tell you that. But khadgar could be a good friend to you. Or more

just…

i think you should swing by and talk to him. i think he’d appreciate it.

**Medivh, 11:30pm**

or dont, i dont care.

are you going to keep on ignoring me?

**Medivh, 11:45pm**

Ok…

Good night, Anduin.

***

###  **Sunday**

**Anduin, 8:59am**

You’re so full of shit, Medivh

**Medivh, 10:31am**

Why, thank you, Anduin, I didn’t know that

**Anduin, 10:33am**

Eat shit

**Medivh, 10:41am**

Very mature

**Anduin, 10:51am**

Go

Fuck

Yourself

**Medivh, 10:53am**

yeah, yeah.

***

**Anduin, 5:53pm**

Why’d do say all this shit anyway

**Medivh, 5:54pm**

when

**Anduin, 5:56pm**

At the party

To Khadgar

**Medivh, 5:58pm**

I was teasing him.

He’s awfully easy to fluster.

I went too far.

I apologized.

**Anduin, 5:59pm**

Yeah I don’t care if you’ve apologized or not, that’s not the point

what the fuck were you thinking?

**Medivh, 6:00pm**

I was thinking that he was flirting with my friend of over twenty years, at my house warming party, to which I had invited him in the express purpose of getting the two of you in 1 room and talking, and I was thinking that he needed a gentle, friendly push in your direction BC i know how emotionally constipated you are and apprently he is too.

I just couldn’t expect how much similar the 2 of you are.

**Anduin, 6:03pm**

The express purpose of…? What

**Medivh, 6:04pm**

OK that was a lie. I also really wanted to get to know Garona better. Our paths crossed at a club last weekend and I thought she was really cute and I needed a reason to see her again. But I had her number, I could’ve just asked her out on a date. I don’t want anything with Khadgar - I only invited him to the party for you.

Maybe that was stupid of me, though.

**Anduin, 6:05pm**

Maybe yes

**Medivh, 6:05pm**

Look. You can be pissed off nd butt hurt all you want, but it isn’t my fault that you’re incapable of properly processing your feelings and I am not responsible for your inability to express your attraction to people.

**Anduin, 6:06pm**

That’s right and I don’t need your help with my feelings, thanks very much

**Medivh, 6:07pm**

I was only trying to help

**Anduin, 6:07pm**

Maybe that’s the issue

you shouldn’ try helping

it never works out

**Medivh, 6:08pm**

Fuck you

if it wasn’t for me you’d be dead by now

**Anduin, 6:12pm**

Don’t remind me

**Medivh, 6:13pm**

???

Anduin

don’t do this.

**Medivh, 6:20pm**

Anduin.

For fuck’s sake

***

**Anduin, 11:13pm**

Sorry.

**Medivh, 11:13pm**

Damn right.

Don’t ever do that again.

you can be pissed at me for a lot of things and i probably deserve it

but you do NOT get to be pissed at me for saving your fucking life, ok

look im an asshole and im aware of that. but I care about you. Im never gonna give up on you. You dont get to push me away.

you can bitch about it but we both know better, ok

suck it up.

**Anduin, 11:14pm**

I said, i’m sorry

**Medivh, 11:40pm**

I know.

Me too.

***

###  **Monday**

**Medivh, 7:10am**

come over for drinks tonight

**Anduin, 7:11am**

this a question?

**Medivh, 7:13am**

_sigh_

Come over for drinks, tonight?

>>

**Anduin, 7:33am**

Sure why the fuck not

***

**Anduin, 12:23pm**

you see khadgar again?

**Medivh, 12:40pm**

define “see”

**Anduin, 12:41pm**

talk to

get a glimpse of in a window

idc

**Medivh, 12:41pm**

how thoughtful of you

i could get you his number you know.

**Anduin, 12:42pm**

No thank you. I’d rather not break his trust now that you’ve embarrassed him in front of every single one of our friends already.

**Medivh, 12:43pm**

suit yourself

**Anduin, 12:44pm**

so?? you see him or nah?

**Medivh, 12:53pm**

Yes.

**Anduin, 12:56pm**

i fucking hate you.

**Medivh, 12:58pm**

you’ve mentioned already, yes.

**Anduin, 1:01pm**

how did he look

**Medivh, 1:04pm**

why don’t you swing by his flat and see for yourself

**Anduin, 1:05pm**

because i’m not a fucking creep

**Medivh, 1:06pm**

oh so you’d rather ask me questions about him and pretend you dont think about him, ok, got it

**Anduin, 1:09pm**

I can’t swing by. I’m at work.

**Medivh, 1:10pm**

But you can text.

**Anduin, 1:10pm**

i’m on my fucking break

Jesus christ are you trying to piss me off all the time

**Medivh, 1:12pm**

Yes, Anduin, that is my sole life’s purpose.

**Anduin, 1:14pm**

Go fuck yourself.

**Medivh, 1:15pm**

Already have.

**Anduin, 1:16pm**

Omg

***

**Medivh, 9:18pm**

[Picture received. ID: night, one single lamplight illuminating a carpark. A figure stands alone, phone in hand.]

He’s alive.

**Anduin, 9:20pm**

what a fucking creep

**Medivh, 9:23pm**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you asked.

**Anduin, 9:23pm**

😠

**Medivh, 9:23pm**

If you hurry he might still be here when you arrive

**Anduin, 9:24pm**

yeah yeah yeah im omw

dont you have a girlfriend to annoy by text instead

**Medivh, 9:24pm**

hahaha deflect all you want

And she’s not my girlfriend.

**Anduin, 9:24pm**

Yet

**Medivh, 9:25pm**

Perhaps.

**Anduin, 9:26pm**

;p

***

**Medivh, 11:24pm**

That was real smooth, casanova

**Anduin, 11:25pm**

I am never talking to you, ever. again.

**Medivh, 11:27pm**

LOL

AS IF

I’m the only one that’s capable of standing you.

**Anduin, 11:29pm**

:O

**Medivh, 11:34pm**

anyway

i thought you didnt smoke anymore

**Anduin, 11:34pm**

i dont

**Medivh, 11:35pm**

lmfao

What did he even say to you??

**Anduin, 11:35pm**

NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS

**Medivh, 11:37pm**

alright christ chill

seriously you’re not going to tell me??

**Anduin, 11:37pm**

NO

why the fuck would i

im still angry at you btw

**Medivh, 11:39pm**

then why’d you come hang out tonight??

omg

anduin

you didnt

tell me you didnt pretend to forgive me so you could come over tonight on the off chance of crossing khadgar’s path???

ANDUIN

this is a call out

im telling taria

**Anduin, 11:40pm**

dont you dare

**Medivh, 11:42pm**

too late

**Anduin, 11:43pm**

i hate you

so much

rn

**Medivh, 11:45pm**

you’ve hated me ever since junior high

**Anduin, 11:46pm**

and i’ve not stopped since

it’s only gotten worse

youre the person i hate the most in this whole wide world

**Medivh, 11:48pm**

it’s ok anduin i love you 2

**Anduin, 11:50pm**

get fucked

**Medivh, 11:51pm**

you offering?

**Anduin, 11:54pm**

never again you dirty fuck

**Medivh, 11:55pm**

💘

**Anduin, 11:56pm**

🖕

*** *** ***

**Khadgar, 11:24pm**

Garona.

Garona help

pls

_help_

**Garona, 11:48pm**

what the fuck is up kyle

**Khadgar, 11:48pm**

Anduin was over at medivh’s tonight

**Garona, 11:49pm**

ye i know

**Khadgar, 11:49pm**

YOU DIDNT TELL ME

**Garona, 11:49pm**

dude is allowed his privacy

**Khadgar, 11:49pm**

you fuckin traitor

**Garona, 11:50pm**

😇

anyway what’s up

did you wave at him again

**Khadgar, 11:51pm**

god no

ive embarrassed myself enough already

i mean

running away on friday night??

i didnt think id be able to stare him in the face after that

**Garona, 11:52pm**

wait you 2 talked tonight?

**Khadgar, 11:54pm**

yes

i was out for a smoke

(dont fuckn judge me i know you smoke p0t it’s not better)

**Garona, 11:55pm**

omg i wasnt gonna

you still smoking on the parking lot

**Khadgar, 11:56pm**

yk me

hate the smell

cant go without the taste more than 24 hr

**Garona, 11:58pm**

yeah

so?

**Khadgar, 11:58pm**

so he was leaving

and i was there smoking

i didnt even see him get there i had no idea he was here i had a heart attack when i saw him get out the door

and so he saw me smoking

and he asked me for a smoke

**Garona, 11:59pm**

oh he smokes

see youve got 1 thing in common

**Khadgar, 11:59pm**

omg dont make fun of me while im freaking tf out

**Garona, 11:59pm**

did he flirt w u??

**Khadgar, 11:59pm**

idfk

maybe??

###  **Tuesday**

**Garona, 12:00am**

maybe? you’re not sure??

**Khadgar, 12:00am**

TT

**Garona, 12:01am**

loooooool

you poor guy

im telling you he was flirting w u

well im bummed

**Khadgar, 12:01am**

wait what why

**Garona, 12:02am**

cuz i owe Med 5 bucks

**Khadgar, 12:02am**

???

**Khadgar, 12:07am**

OMG

GARONA

NO

**Khadgar, 12:12am**

i cant believe you made BETS

on ME AND ANDUIN

SPEAKING

**Garona, 8:00am**

😘

**Khadgar, 8:01am**

[blocked]

**Garona, 8:01am**

ur no fun

**Garona, 10:54am**

hey khad?

I am proud of you tho

i really hope things work out between u and anduin ❤

you deserve it

**Khadgar, 3:03pm**

thanks ❤

***

###  **Wednesday**

**Khadgar, 3:49pm**

hey wanna hang out tonight after work

**Garona, 3:56pm**

sorry cant

**Khadgar, 3:59pm**

?

you have plans??

**Khadgar, 4:12pm**

Ok keep your secrets

another time :)

***

**Khadgar, 8:30pm**

why is your car parked in front of my flat

**Garona, 8:31pm**

[Picture received. ID: Garona on the forefront, too close to the camera, slightly to the left. Behind her, a kitchen and a man standing, back to the camera, obviously Medivh.]

😏

**Khadgar, 8:34pm**

OMG EW

**Khadgar, 9:21pm**

have fun be safe wear a condom

**Garona, 9:23pm**

dlqdmaldkjklfs

**Khadgar, 9:24pm**

love you

**Garona, 10:03pm**

youre terrible

**Khadgar, 10:03pm**

get off the phone

**Garona, 10:03pm**

😠 💢 🤬

***

**Khadgar, 11:31pm**

get home safe <3

**Garona, 11:31pm**

what HOW THE FUCK

omg do you do anything but stare out your window all day and night

you fuckin creep

**Khadgar, 11:31pm**

👁

**Garona, 11:32pm**

fucking hell

**Khadgar, 11:32pm**

so how was it 😏

**Garona, 11:33pm**

omg it was nothing like that

weirdo

**Khadgar, 11:34pm**

*waggles eyebrows*

**Garona, 11:35pm**

STAHP

**Khadgar, 11:35pm**

_never_

I’m just joking around of course 🤍 

wait 

I saw that.😠

**Garona, 11:36pm**

That was the point.

Here’s another

🖕🏿

**Khadgar, 11:37pm**

wait wait wait

look at my window

**Garona, 11:38pm**  
FFS KHADGAR

**Khadgar, 11:39pm**

got you

👌

**Garona, 11:40pm**

ur impossible

**Khadgar, 11:41pm**

ok now get the f out of here you have work in the morning

**Garona, 11:41pm**

ughhhh dont remnd me

**Khadgar, 11:41pm**

gnight drive safe

**Garona, 11:42pm**

🖤


	5. Chapter 5

###  **Thursday**

**Anduin, 6:03am**

I need your help.

**Medivh, 6:05am**

Anduin it’s 6

**Anduin, 6:05am**

so?? your awake arnt you???

**Medivh, 6:05am**

yes but at what cost

**Anduin, 6:06am**

anyway

i really need your help

**Medivh, 6:06am**

what with

**Anduin, 6:47am**

getting a date with khadgar

**Medivh, 6:47am**

LOL

**Anduin, 6:47am**

shut up i’m serious

are you gonna help or not

**Medivh, 6:48am**

sure whatev

what do you need

**Anduin, 6:49am**

a distraction

**Medivh, 6:50am**

that sounds complicated

sure you dont just want his number

**Anduin, 6:50am**

no i dont want to break his trust

**Medivh, 6:51am**

uuuuugh why are you always so good

**Anduin, 6:51am**

wait YOU have his number?

**Medivh, 6:52am**

no

but i could get it easily

**Anduin, 6:52am**

oh ok

😒

**Medivh, 6:52am**

the offer still stands if you ever grow tired of failure

**Anduin, 6:53am**

dakjkdjmqdjakz

why are we friends again

**Medivh, 6:54am**

I don’t know, you’re the one constantly telling me that you hate me

**Anduin, 6:55am**

yeah yeah yeah whatever

so you’re gonna help me?

**Medivh, 6:56am**

sure lemme make some calls

**Anduin, 6:56am**

wait

what are you

medivh wait

whats your plan

WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**Medivh, 7:20am**

just leave it to me

  
  


***** *** *****

**Garona, 8:01am**

Hey Khadgar

yk how we were gonna host that surprise bday party for draka this weekedn

**Khadgar, 8:20am**

hum vaguely

**Garona, 8:21am**

ur a terrible friend

yeah so it was supposed to be at durotan’s cuz his roommate was gonna be out of town

but the roomate isnt going away anymore so we cant do it at his

so do u mind if we do it at urs

**Khadgar, 8:23am**

ffs

no

whats wrong with ur apartment?

**Garona, 8:25am**

im keeping my mom’s cat this weekend!!!!!!

i told u !!!!

**Khadgar, 8:26am**

fuck

why my place

**Garona, 8:28am**

cmon be a cool guy for once it’s gon be fine

you like draka

its just gonna be some friends over for her BD nothing crazy

say yesss

**Khadgar, 8:34am**

Fine

But you’re staying over to clean afterwards

Promise???

**Garona, 8:36am**

pfft yk i always do

**Khadgar, 8:40am**

what day

**Garona, 8:41am**

saturday

**Khadgar, 8:43am**

fine

**Garona, 8:45am**

love u!!! 💕 💕 💕 💕 💕

**Khadgar, 8:46am**

dont overdo it i can still change my mind

**Garona, 8:47am**

u wouldnt dare

ive already told everyone

**Khadgar, 8:49am**

did you even wait til i said yes to tell everyone???

**Garona, 8:49am**

😇

*** *** ***

**Garona, 9:01am**

he said ok

**Medivh, 9:03am**

great i’ll let lothar know then

**Garona, 9:03am**

👍🏿 💯 💌 🎆 🙌 🥳

  
  


***** *** *****

**[Garona** created a new group **“Draka SECRET BD PARTY”]**

**[Garona** added **Durotan]**

**[Garona** added **Khadgar]**

**[Garona** added **Meryl]**

**[Garona** added **Lilian]**

**[Garona** added **Orgrim]**

**[Garona** added **Valeera]**

**Garona @ “Draka SECRET BD PARTY”, 9:21am**

heyyyy guys

wassup 

**Durotan @ “Draka SECRET BD PARTY”, 9:21am**

maybe we should put another less obvious name to this group chat

**Garona @ “DRAKA SUPER SECRET BD PARTY”, 9:21am**

hahahahaha lol

**Durotan @ “DRAKA SUPER SECRET BD PARTY”, 9:22am**

You are a child.

**Garona @ “SHHH TOP SECRET NOT BD PARTY”, 9:22am**

shhhhhhh

**Khadgar @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:25am**

hi.

**Garona @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:25am**

HI KHAD

omg you didnt

**Durotan @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:27am**

well at least it’s a little more discreet

**Garona @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:28am**

so for yall that dont know

were NOT doing this at durotan’s

bc of REASONS

**Meryl @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:29am**

wait

what’s “this”

**Garona @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:29am**

this is going to get tiresome

**Meryl @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:29am**

well pardon me ><

**Garona @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:29am**

“this” is draka’s secret birthday party **[** 📌 **]**

and apprently she a snoop that might look @ durotan’s phone and see smth she shouldnt so we gotta keep it lowkey 

**[Garona** has pinned 📌 a message to this channel. **]**

**Meryl @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:30am**

ah ok

and when is that supposed to be?

**Garona @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:30am**

saturday

meryl r u serious rn we talked about this Yesterday

**Meryl @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:31am**

right yes of course

should be fine

**Garona @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:31am**

great!

**Lilian @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:31am**

hey listen not sure i ll be able to make it but ill sure try

**Garona @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:31am**

ffs lilian

**Lilian @ “why did i agree to this ffs”, 9:31am**

sorry

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 9:31am**

youre not

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 9:32am**

would you prefer i lie to you or hurt your feelings

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 9:32am**

_cackles_

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 9:33am**

good morning everyone 🥰

**Garona @ “** **yall better come or else** **”, 9:33am**

heyyyy

**Meryl** **@ “yall better come or else”, 9:33am**

Hi 😃 @Valeera

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 9:34am**

🥰

**Lilian** **@ “yall better come or else”, 9:34am**

gross

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 9:35am**

so as i was saying

THIS is not happening at duro’s

but at KHADGAR’S

who very graciously agreed to host

fs in chat pls

**Lilian** **@ “yall better come or else”, 9:36am**

f

**Meryl @ “** **yall better come or else** **”, 9:37am**

f

**Valeera @ “** **yall better come or else** **”, 9:37am**

f

**Durotan @ “** **yall better come or else** **”, 9:37am**

f

**Khadgar @ “** **yall better come or else** **”, 10:38am**

omg nerds

dont thank me

yall better behave yourself

Unlike _last_ time

**Lilian @ “** **yall better come or else** **”, 9:39am**

yeah yeah yeah whatever

**Valeera @ “** **yall better come or else** **”, 9:39am**

of course!!! 🥰

**Garona @ “** **yall better come or else** **”, 9:39am**

LOL as if you werent as much to blame as us LAST time

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 9:39am**

…………………;shut up

**Durotan @ “yall better come or else”, 9:40am**

lol

**Meryl @ “yall better come or else”, 9:41am**

Wait why is it at khadgar’s

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 9:42am**

i dont fucking know

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 9:43am**

bc it is

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 9:43am**

great!

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 9:43am**

great????

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 9:44am**

what time should we get there @Khadgar?

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 9:44am**

idfk ask garona shes the one pulling the strings

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 9:45am**

oh ok

sure were not imposing?

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 9:46am**

dw i already agreed now i just gotta live with the consequences

>>

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 9:47am**

lol loser

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 9:47am**

evening works for everyone right

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 9:47am**

sure what the hell

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 9:48am**

okay!!!!

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 9:50am**

i’ll let you know, rona

see you later nerds

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 9:51am**

bye 🥰

**Durotan @ “** **yall better come or else”, 9:52am**

good for me and draka yes

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 9:53am**

great

last i talked to org he was down too

**Durotan @ “yall better come or else”, 9:54am**

yes except he works until like 10 so he’ll come after that

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 9:55am**

alright

*** *** ***

**Medivh, 10:03am**

yo lothar

You’re free Saturday night, right

**Anduin, 10:12am**

Is that a question

**Medivh, 10:13am**

Not really.

**Anduin, 10:14am**

_sigh_

sure what the hell

**Medivh, 10:14am**

great

**Anduin, 10:15am**

will you tell me what youre planning

**Medivh, 10:15am**

just relax ive got it under control

**Anduin, 10:16am**

i wasnt worried but im starting to be a lil???

**Medivh, 10:17am**

LOL

khadgar’s gonna be hosting a party on sat

were gonna be there

**Anduin, 10:18am**

are we crashing or

**Medivh, 10:19am**

well garona’s invited me

you’re just lonely and tagging along

**Anduin, 10:20am**

love that for me

**Medivh, 10:20am**

you want a date with khadgar?

**Anduin, 10:24am**

i do

**Medivh, 10:24am**

then trust me

**Anduin, 10:25am**

okay

hey med

thanks

**Medivh, 10:26am**

thank me later romeo

ball’s in your court now

*** *** ***

**Garona, 11:12am**

hey

i truly hope youre not serious and having the party at urs on sat doesnt really bother u?

**Khadgar, 11:13am**

LOL

only you

**Garona, 11:14am**

😠

what’s that supposed to mean

**Khadgar, 11:14am**

💚

nothing dw

it’s fine

i just had planned a great weekend of absolutely nothing and seeing that get away from me is a bit of a bummer

**Garona, 11:15am**

cmon itll be fun

you havent seen the friendos in forever

**Khadgar, 11:16am**

that’ s because they’re your friends garona

**Garona, 11:17am**

u wont admit it but theyre YOUR friends too and you know it

**Khadgar, 11:17am**

i’m your friend that you continually include in activities with your other friends bc you pity me

**Garona, 11:17am**

how dare u

pity has nothign to do with our realtionship

r u serious rn??

you dont truly think that

oh khad

y k i actually really appreciate you as an individual and i include you in activities bc i like you 

right?

**Khadgar, 11:18am**

…

you think i should call my shrink?

**Garona, 11:19am**

when’s the last you saw her?

**Khadgar, 11:23am**

idk

like three months

**Garona, 11:24am**

if you feel like it would help then you should def call

**Khadgar, 11:24am**

k i will

**Garona, 11:25am**

now.  
do it now

or you wont. ever

**Khadgar, 11:25am**

adjlsqhlsdam

why are you right tho

**Garona, 11:26am**

bc that’s what i would do lol

**Khadgar, 11:34am**

OK i called

fuck i hate the phone

but ive got an appointment

**Garona, 11:35am**

That’s great!! 🧡 🧡 🧡

when

**Khadgar, 11:36am**

sat morning lol

**Garona, 11:37am**

oh damn

ill keep an eye on u that night make sure u dont drink too much

**Khadgar, 11:37am**

that’s sweet thanks

**Garona, 11:38am**

anything for u man

**Khadgar, 11:39am**

I promise I ll keep an eye on you too.

**Garona, 11:40am**

_cackles_

you feeling any better than the other day btw?

**Khadgar, 11:41am**

idk

it’s weird

i feel like id been doing really well but this year… it’s like it all happened yesterday or ages ago. idk

**Garona, 11:42am**

_cuddles_

**Khadgar, 11:43am**

_is cuddled_

thanks.

i guess it’s silly to think that i’ll ever be “over it”

**Garona, 11:44am**

you live with the grief. It’s a part of you. I don’t think it’s something you _should_ try to get rid of at all.

**Khadgar, 11:45am**

you might be right

**Garona, 11:46am**

you see lothar again?

**Khadgar, 11:47am**

why you got some intel 😂

**Garona, 11:47am**

LOL

i wasnt told he came around med’s no

**Khadgar, 11:47am**

i havent seen him

nor medivh either

...ngl it’s weird callng him medivh

**Garona, 11:47am**

well you re not gonna call him mr aran

or mr chem teacher anymore

**Khadgar, 11:47am**

i _could_

**Garona, 11:47am**

you wont tho.

**Khadgar, 11:47am**

why not 😂

**Garona, 11:48am**

you are not calling the guy im regularly making out with “mr chem teacher”

**Khadgar, 11:49am**

🤣 🤣 🤣

so you admit to making out with him

**Garona, 11:49am**

what the fuck do you think we do

stare at each other’s eye balls for hours,??

**Khadgar, 11:50am**

what do you see in him tho

he’s so…. off putting

**Garona, 11:51am**

in class perhaps

he’s got charm

he’s funny

he’s not forcing me to do anything i dont feel comfortable with, which might surprise you is rarer than seems

**Khadgar, 11:51am**

aw

and i know. men are gross

**Garona, 11:51am**

yeah allo men are gross

no offense

**Khadgar, 11:52am**

none taken the fuck i totally agree

the amount of dates ive been on the dude would think of nothing BUT sex is astounding

even sometimes guys i had a good mental connection with

and dont get me wrong i like sex but jesus christ some dudes truly think with their dicks and nothing else

**garona, 11:53am**

yeah 😆

bad experiences all around

**Khadgar, 11:54am**

yeah

i’m happy for you, you know

if he’s considerate

**Garona, 11:54am**

he is

way more than expected

it’s nice… nice change

**Khadgar, 11:54am**

you cant settle for him just cause he respects your lack of sex drive though

**Garona, 11:55am**

LOL

believe it or not but i actually really like him, too

beyond that

**Khadgar, 11:55am**

good

**Garona, 11:55am**

really? not gross 😏?

**Khadgar, 11:56am**

he was my prof and honestly a little terrifying and you were like “he’s cute” of COURSE i would find that gross

how was i to know that he’d move in across from my place and then you’d meet him at a club and actually hit it off?

**Garona, 11:57am**

fair nuff

**Khadgar, 11:57am**

hey wanna get lunch

**Garona, 11:57am**

sure im off in 3 minutes

**Khadgar, 11:57am**

yeah me too lol

modern lit?

**Garona, 11:57am**

always >>

you?

**Khadgar, 11:58am**

advanced math

**Garona, 11:58am**

homophobic

**Khadgar, 11:58am**

oh mood

*** *** ***

**Anduin, 12:34pm**

are you sure about this? 

**Medivh, 12:39pm**

is this about saturday again

_sigh_

yes i’m sure

it was (almost all) garona’s idea anyway

trust us

**Anduin, 12:40pm**

really?

they won’t mind us crashing their friend’s birthday party

**Medivh, 12:41pm**

im not crashing anything i was invited

as garona’s boyfriend

**Anduin, 12:43pm**

boyfriend hu 

😏 😏 😏

**Medivh, 12:44pm**

how old are you, 14

**Anduin, 12:45pm**

OK i deserved that

but you are dating then? this is serious?

**Medivh, 12:46pm**

we are giving it a shot, yes

**Anduin, 12:47pm**

awwww

that’s nice

**Medivh, 12:48pm**

just wait until you and your boy get together, see if you dare make fun of me after

**Anduin, 12:48pm**

:P

**Medivh, 12:49pm**

😒

*** *** ***

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 10:42pm**

hey guyssss

can my BF come

**Khadgar** **@ “yall better come or else”, 10:45pm**

oh he’s ~~~THE BOYFRIEND~~~ now??

**Valeera** **@ “yall better come or else”, 10:46pm**

omg you have a bf im so happy for you!!! 🥰 🥰 🥰 🥰

**Garona** **@ “yall better come or else”, 10:46pm**

🥰 🥰 🥰 🥰

**Meryl** **@ “yall better come or else”, 10:46pm**

That’s really great, Garona

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 10:47pm**

LOL  
SINCE WHEN

**Garona** **@ “yall better come or else”, 10:47pm**

uh

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:47pm**

today around 10pm i’d say

he’s my neighbor

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 10:47pm**

_hey_

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 10:48pm**

LMFAO

this is so funny

he’s your neighbor??? @Khadgar

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:49pm**

yup

and get that

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 10:50pm**

wait

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:51pm**

he’s like

50 or so

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 10:52pm**

🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣

**Garona** **@ “yall better come or else”, 10:53pm**

omg khadgar

i hate u

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:54pm**

payback bitch

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 10:54pm**

payback for what???

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:55pm**

😏

**Garona** **@ “yall better come or else”, 10:55pm**

ffs

and he’s NOT 50

ALSO DO U REALLY WANT TO GET INTO THIS

HOW OLD IS ANDUIN HU

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:55pm**

i m not judging

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 10:55pm**

i am

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 10:55pm**

lilian is

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:56pm**

_cackles_

oh i know

that’s why it’s fun

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 10:57pm**

who the fuck is anduin

**Garona** **@ “yall better come or else”, 10:58pm**

Khadgar’s BF

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:58pm**

he’s not my boyfriend

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 10:58pm**

yet

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:58pm**

jesus christ

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 10:59pm**

PAYBACK BITCH

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 10:59pm**

ALRIGHT GEEZ

I GET IT

IM SORRY

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 10:59pm**

OH i cant wait for saturday

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:00pm**

oh you dont know the half of it

**Meryl @ “yall better come or else”, 11:00pm**

OH HO HO 👀

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 11:01pm**

Wait. What’s that supposed to mean?? rona

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:03pm**

😇

**Khadgar** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:03pm**

👿

**Garona** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:05pm**

so can my bf come?

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 11:05pm**

hell yeah

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 11:05pm**

of course!!!!

**Meryl @ “yall better come or else”, 11:05pm**

Yes!

**Durotan @ “yall better come or else”, 11:06pm**

Y’all are fucking insane

and yeah sure garona

looking forward to meeting him

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:06pm**

you better not scare him off!!!

**Durotan @ “yall better come or else”, 11:07pm**

well he met you first didnt he

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:07pm**

:OOOO

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 11:07pm**

shots fired

**Durotan @ “yall better come or else”, 11:07pm**

will Anduin also be joining us?

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:08pm**

shotssss firedddd

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 11:09pm**

omg

no

he wont

**Durotan @ “yall better come or else”, 11:09pm**

alright

he is welcome to :)

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 11:10pm**

dont you start

**Durotan @ “yall better come or else”, 11:10pm**

start?

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 11:10pm**

you know wht i mean!!! 👿👿👿👿

**Durotan** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:10pm**

_whistles_

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 11:10pm**

yeah yeah yeah

👿

**Valeera** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:10pm**

Can’t wait for saturday !!!!!

**Garona** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:10pm**

🥰

**Lilian** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:17pm**

omg youre so gross!!

**Valeera** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:18pm**

🥰 🥰 🥰🥰

**Lilian** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:18pm**

ugh

**Valeera** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:19pm**

💋

**Lilian** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:19pm**

😳

**Garona** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:19pm**

PFFFT HAHAHAHA omg

***

**Orgrim** **@ “yall better come or else”, 11:47pm**

100+ messages

FFS

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:47pm**

HIIII ORG

**Orgrim @ “yall better come or else”, 11:47pm**

hi garona

do you ever sleep?

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:48pm**

Occasionally

You good for sat??

**Orgrim @ “yall better come or else”, 11:49pm**

yup yup yup

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:49pm**

awesome!!

🥳 🥳 🥳 🥳

*** *** ***

###  **Friday**

**Khadgar, 11:59m**

hey garona

what are you up to tonight

**Garona, 12:01pm**

tonight???

nothing

why

**Khadgar, 12:02pm**

so alleria and her bf split up

**Garona, 12:02pm**

wtf

that asshole

im going to tear him apart

**Khadgar, 110:02pm**

dont bother

this time _she_ left him

**Garona, 12:02pm**

omg good for her!!

**Khadgar, 12:03pm**

yeah

but she’s still feeling pretty miserable

so drinks?

**Garona, 12:03pm**

def

Julio’s before?

**Khadgar, 12:04pm**

omg that is such a good idea

i’m off at 9 though

**Garona, 12:04pm**

dw ill call theyll have a table for us

**Khadgar, 12:04pm**

great well ill tell alleria then

**Garona, 12:05pm**

yk who we should introduce her to

**Khadgar, 12:06pm**

who

**Garona, 12:06pm**

turalyon

**Khadgar, 12:07pm**

omg no

are you serious?

**Garona, 12:07pm**

think about it!!!

**Khadgar, 12:07pm**

i am!!!

why does that

make sense

**Garona, 12:07pm**

like i know you had this huge crush on him and honestly who could blame you

but him and alleria would honestly be perfect for each other

you know how he’s always bitching about the women he dates

**Khadgar, 12:08pm**

yes

did you know though that he honestly considered becoming an actual priest??

like with vow of chastity and all

**Garona, 12:08pm**

ajdkmajkldmsa pfffffft that is the funniest thing

seriously??

**Khadgar, 12:09pm**

yes! but then he realized that he liked women too much. 

**Garona, 12:09pm**

yeah

he’s just got the worst luck with them i swear

**Khadgar, 12:09pm**

god’s biggest disservice to humanity was make that man straight i tell you

**Garona, 12:10pm**

amen to that

but i am serious im sure he and alleria would really get along

actually why havent we made them meet yet??

**Khadgar, 12:10pm**

ive no idea

**Garona, 12:10pm**

you think he’ll be free saturday????

**Khadgar, 12:11pm**

wait you want to invite them to the party?

are you _sure_ that’s wise?

**Garona, 12:11pm**

oh come on

it’ll be fun

**Khadgar, 12:11pm**

turalyon??

and lilian???

in the same?? room??? with??? alcohol???

**Garona, 12:11pm**

_cackles_

ITS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN

**Khadgar, 12:12pm**

omg

**Garona, 12:14pm**

im gonna send him a msg

**Khadgar, 12:14pm**

kk

gotta get back to work cya

**Garona, 12:14pm**

👋🏾

*** *** ***

**Garona @** **“yall better come or else”, 12:46pm**

so yall

turalyon is all alone on saturday

do we invite him

*** *** ***

**Khadgar, 2:37pm**

you clever lil shit

**Garona, 2:37pm**

😘

*** *** ***

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 4:01pm**

sure!!!!

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 4:59pm**

HA

HAVENT SEEN HIS FACE FOR MONTHS

THIS SHOULD PROVE FUN

BRING HIM ON

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 4:59pm**

play nice lilian

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 5:00pm**

you know i always do

but if that pompous asshole dares to say one thing (1 thing!!) about the rules of the lord or whatever shit he learns at his great school or whatev

i am decking him

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 5:00pm**

alright alright alright

there will be no talk of religion OR soccer

this is my house my rules

**[Garona** added **Turalyon]**

**Turalyon @ “yall better come or else”, 5:01pm**

Thank you!

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 5:01pm**

here he is! golden boy!

**Turalyon @ “yall better come or else”, 5:01pm**

Ah.

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 5:01pm**

how’s god been doing

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 5:01pm**

_lilian_

ffs

**Turalyon @ “yall better come or else”, 5:02pm**

He’s well. Do you want me to put in a good word for you?

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 5:03pm**

HA

jesus that’s funny

oh sorry is that blasphemy??

**Turalyon @ “yall better come or else”, 5:04pm**

Don’t apologize, I’m used to it.

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 5:04pm**

cool cause i wont make any effort

**Turalyon @ “yall better come or else”, 5:05pm**

I wouldn’t believe you if you said you would.

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 5:05pm**

HA

LOL

get it???

cause “believe”??

HAHAHAHA

***** *** *****

**Garona, 5:06pm**

I’m sorry Khadgar.

**Khadgar, 5:07pm**

_sigh_

dont sweat it.

*** *** ***

**Meryl** **@ “yall better come or else”, 5:07pm**

_sigh_ @lilian

Turalyon! So you’ll be there sat? I haven’t seen you in ages!

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 5:08pm**

😡

**Turalyon** **@ “yall better come or else”, 5:08pm**

Yes! @Meryl I can’t wait to see you all

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 5:08pm**

🎊 🎊 🎊 🎊 🎊 🎊 🎊

*** *** ***

**Garona, 9:01pm**

im gonna meet up with A rn

we’ll wait for you at julio’s

**Khadgar, 9:02pm**

OK

can i swing by my flat first

i need to change 😩

**Garona, 9:03pm**

sure thing!!!!

**Khadgar, 9:03pm**

great thanks

***

**Khadgar, 9:16pm**

garona.

garona omg.

**Garona, 9:16pm**

r u ok???

**Khadgar, 9:16pm**

there’s his car here

**Garona, 9:17pm**

whose car??

**Khadgar, 9:18pm**

WHOSE CAR

**Garona, 9:18pm**

OMG YOU RECOGNIZE HIS CAR

YOU LOSER

**Khadgar, 9:18pm**

STOP MAKING FUN OF ME

**Garona, 9:19pm**

i dont have time for this hurry the fuck up jesus christ

if he’s at med’s then you wont even see him ffs

**Khadgar, 9:20pm**

BUT WHAT IF I DO SEE HIM

**Garona, 9:21pm**

THAN YOU SAY HELLO LIKE ANORMAL FUCKING HUMAN BEING

im telling alleria everything about this btw

**Khadgar, 9:22pm**

i hate you omg

can you get me the tagliatelle pls

**Garona, 9:22pm**

sure thing bb

*******

**Garona, 9:29pm**

she’s cackling

as she should

**Khadgar, 9:30pm**

🖕

*** *** ***

**Anduin, 9:43pm**

Medivh.

Medivh.

Medivh.

Medivh.

Medivh.

**Medivh, 9:46pm**

Jc what

you’ve barely left my apartment what could possibly be this important that you needed to text me

**Anduin, 9:46pm**

I saw Khadgar in the hall.

**Medivh, 9:47pm**

oh?

**Anduin, 9:47pm**

he invited me to the party on Saturday.

**Medivh, 9:48pm**

OH

Oh this is gold. This is brilliant.

**Anduin, 9:48pm**

????

**Medivh, 9:48pm**

Garona is going to flip

**Anduin, 9:48pm**

i cant believe youre enjoying this

**Medivh, 9:49pm**

what? of course i’m enjoying this. You’ve just been invited to the party that was entirely designed for you to crash

it’s hilarious

but also

kudos to your guy

for asking you out

**Anduin, 9:49pm**

omg he was not asking me out

he was just politely extending the invitation handed out to you

**Medivh, 9:49pm**

right he was just being _polite_

_suuuure_

**Anduin, 9:58pm**

wait

was he asking me out???

medivh

what

**Anduin, 10:05pm**

MEDIVH

DID HE

WAS HE ASKING ME OUT

MED

**Medivh, 10:06pm**

_cackling_

You got caught at your own game, boy

**Anduin, 10:07pm**

Oh god Medivh

What have we done

*** *** ***

**Khadgar, 9:43pm**

Garona omg

what have i done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Garona, 10:56pm**

I can’t believe you invited anduin to the party

after vehemently protesting the very possibility of that

**Khadgar, 10:57pm**

i panicked ok??

**Garona, 10:58pm**

lmao

you seeing anduin

_gay panic_

**Khadgar, 10:59pm**

TT

what are we going to do

**Garona, 10:59pm**

but Khadgar

this is perfect

this is exactly what we wanted

**Khadgar, 11:00pm**

wait

GARONA HALFORCEN

OMG

GET IN HERE AND ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIMES

YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS RN

**Garona, 11:02pm**

_cackles madly_

whatever do u mean my friend

**Khadgar, 11:02pm**

did you make it so the party would be at my apartment so i wouldnt feel guilty about inviting anduin over???

**Garona, 11:02pm**

not… exactly

**Khadgar, 11:03pm**

explain yourself right this instant

**Garona, 11:03pm**

OK so

durotan’s roommate is actually out of town this weekend

so we def could have done the party at his

but as soon as i told him it was to get you laid he was all too ready to go along with this

**Khadgar, 11:03pm**

jesus fucking christ

are you serious

**Garona, 11:03pm**

so the plan was for med to bring anduin along on sat

but this absolutely turned out better than even i had planned

cuz you actually invited him!!! HAHAHA

**Khadgar, 11:04pm**

ffs

**Garona, 11:04pm**

r u mad

**Khadgar, 11:04pm**

no

im embarrassed

on _your_ behalf

**Garona, 11:04pm**

wtf

rood

i thought you’d be proud it was a great plan

**Khadgar, 11:05pm**

and what about draka

**Garona, 11:05pm**

oh come on

it’ll be a great party

**Khadgar, 11:05pm**

Do i have to remind you how the last party with medivh and anduin ended??

**Garona, 11:06pm**

Medivh will behave himself i promise

cmon

this is the perfect opportunity for you and anduin to get to know each other

**Khadgar, 11:06pm**

i cant help but feel selfish

**Garona, 11:07pm**

aw

you shouldnt yk

draka loves you and wants only your happiness

so do all of us 🖤

**Khadgar, 11:07pm**

_sigh_

i cant believe you’d planned to have anduin _crash_ the party tho

**Garona, 11:08pm**

😇

**Khadgar, 11:08pm**

dont even try

i know you’re anything BUT innocent

*** *** ***

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:12pm**

hey evryone

anduin is gonna come too

yall better be good

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 11:17pm**

who the fuck is anduin

**Durotan @ “yall better come or else”, 11:17pm**

that’s great garona

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 11:17pm**

of course we’ll be good!!!

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:18pm**

he’s one of my bf’s friends

he’s cool

**Meryl @ “yall better come or else”, 11:18pm**

@Lilian khad’s BF

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 11:19pm**

he’s not my--

you know what

fuck you.

**Meryl @ “yall better come or else”, 11:20pm**

pffft

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 11:20pm**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

you after that d khaddy?

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 11:20pm**

and fuck you too lilian

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 11:21pm**

ooooh our boy’s got a crushhhhh

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:22pm**

😆

cmon lili leave him alone

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 11:22pm**

y’all are no fun

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 11:23pm**

x)

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 11:24pm**

🖕

*** *** ***

**Khadgar, 11:45pm**

I still think this is a bad idea

**Garona, 11:46pm**

omg

can u chill??

its gonna be fine

what have u got to lose????

**Khadgar, 11:46pm**

_sigh_

**Garona, 11:46pm**

do u trust me?

**Khadgar, 11:47pm**

_squints_

why

**Garona, 11:47pm**

do u believe me when i say it’s gon be fine?

**Khadgar, 11:47pm**

obvs no

**Garona, 11:48pm**

bitch

**Khadgar, 11:48pm**

asshole

**Garona, 11:48pm**

🧡

*** *** ***

**Anduin, 11:55pm**

medivh this is a terrible idea

what ever was i thinking

###  **Saturday**

**Medivh, 12:03am**

wdym

**Anduin, 12:04am**

i cant do that to him

if i believe you

and im starting to considering he’s invited me to the party

the kid likes me

like

LIKES likes me

**Medivh, 12:05am**

uh hu

so?

i really do’nt see the issue here

**Anduin, 12:06am**

i cant lie to him

it wouldn’t be fair

to either of us

i cant keep pretending

**Medivh, 12:07am**

wtf??? who ever the fuck said you’d have to pretend? lie?

what is this about

**Anduin, 12:07am**

you KNOW what this is about

We’ve talked about this before

I can’t give him what he needs

what he wants from me

it’s something i cant give him and he deserves it

He _deserves_ someone that can actually _love_ him

**Medivh, 12:08am**

wow ok

kind of jumping the gun here with that talk of love

but anduin I think you’re doing your boy a disservice here

how can you know that’s what he wants without even talking to him about it first?

Yes he likes you

but come on dude you barely know each other

Just

Be honest with him

Which

You wont even get an opportunity to be if you never talk to him

Be honest be open

If he's not up to it then there's no harm done

And with luck you'll have made a new friend

**Anduin, 12:10am**

Jesus medivh

I dont want a new friend

**Medivh, 12:11am**

Well then if he doesn't want a relationship with you just say step away

**Anduin, 12:12am**

But that's the thing tho

He does want a relationship

That i can't give him

**Medivh, 12:12am**

And I'm saying that you can't know that without talking to him

How do you even know he's not like you??

**Anduin, 12:12am**

Right and what's the probability of that?

**Medivh, 12:13am**

It's not null is all I'm saying

**Anduin, 12:14am**

It's not exactly high either

**Medivh, 12:14am**

Didnt you use to have this group chat

**Anduin, 12:15am**

We were 20 from all over the world it doesn't exactly say anything apart from "you're not totally crazy and this is a valid way to feel"

**Medivh, 12:16am**

Still

Ur not the only one out there who doesn't feel romantic attraction

**Anduin, 12:16am**

It's not just attraction

Im never going to fall in love with him

That's just not fair to him

And dont you dare say "you dont know that"

Ive tried too many times now

Ive hurt too many people

**Medivh, 12:17am**

Yeah

And you've also had some good, informed relationship with people who didnt expect anything more from you

**Anduin, 12:17am**

Well you're hardly the norm

**Medivh, 12:17am**

Im just saying

**Anduin, 12:18am**

Yeah well you're saying an awful lot

**Medivh, 12:18am**

And i'm right

Look

Khadgar is attracted to you. Physically

That much is clear

Talk to him, make a proposition

If he's uncomfortable with you being aro, then he's not even worth it

But i have a feeling that he's a good one

And maybe he'll end up regretting and being upset at you for not being able to reciprocate his feelings

But you'll have always been upfront with him so it wouldn't be your fault

And sometimes that's just how things go, relationships end

Don't throw away your chance at something good

Just cause youre scared

**Anduin, 12:16am**

I'm not scared

**Medivh 12:16am**

Right

**Anduin, 12:16am**

I'm worried

**Medivh, 12:17am**

Of course

**Anduin, 12:17am**

Of hurting him

**Medivh, 12:17am**

Ok

Look, there are a hundred ways you might hurt him

You're just scared of rejection

As we all are!! It's natural!!

You cant let that fear rule though

Just

Come to the party tomorrow night?

If you decide it's not worth it afterwards i wont bother you anymore

**Anduin, 12:19am**

Sure

I'll come

I owe him at least that

**Medivh, 12:19am**

Great

Can i go to sleep now?

**Anduin, 12:18**

Lmfao

Yes med

Good night

**Medivh, 12:18am**

👋

*** *** ***

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 8:21am**

Heyyyy @Khadgar

Do you need us to bring anything tonight??

**Orgrim @ "yall better come or else", 8:23am**

I can bring beer

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 8:25am**

Yasss

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 8:26am**

I was thinking more in terms of food 🤗💞

**Orgrim @ "yall better come or else", 8:27am**

Hahahaha lol

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 8:28am**

Well knowing Khadgar we'll probably be ordering pizzas

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 8:28am**

Oh

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 8:29am**

Maybe you can bring soft drinks tho?

Or a nice wine bottle i know y'all like that shit

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 8:30am**

Ok🤗😄😚😊

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 8:31am**

Or snacks

I'll bring some chips i think

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 8:33am**

Great!!! 💞💙❤️🎉🎂

***

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 12:12pm**

Uh hi

Chips and drinks are fine

I was thinking pizza

If y'all wanna something in particular do bring it tho

Me and garona are picking up the cake so that's taken care of

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 12:13pm**

Ok!!!!

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 12:14pm**

LOL good morning khad

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 12:15pm**

@Lilian 🖕

***

**Meryl @ "yall better come or else", 2:35pm**

so what time should we get there?

**Durotan @ "yall better come or else", 2:43pm**

Me and Draka should be here at around 8

so if y’all can get there before that

**Meryl @ "yall better come or else", 2:44pm**

Sure

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 2:46pm**

Of course!!! 

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 2:53pm**

uh yeah sure

get here whenever you can

**Meryl @ "yall better come or else", 2:56pm**

around 7 is good with you?

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 2:57pm**

Meryl is picking me up at 7 so we should be here at around 7:30

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 2:57pm**

yep that works

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:00pm**

need me to come earlier?

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:04pm**

not really but if you wanna

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:05pm**

aight im omw

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:06pm**

….

you just needed an excuse to come over did you

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:08pm**

pffft as if i need an excuse

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:09pm**

fair enough

are you seriously on your way tho?

cause i gotta clean

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:10pm**

yeah i’ll help you!!!

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:10pm**

ok

as long as you dont bail on me to go hang out with your BF

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:11pm**

dajkdamdksdjksalds LMFAO

believe or not but the man’s _working_

he has _copies to grade_

which is decidedly UNSEXY

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:12pm**

the fact he gave me a 50% on my final is unsexy

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:13pm**

PFFFT you poor boy

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:13pm**

listen he’s not

the most

interesting

teacher

let’s put it like this

i do hope he’s a little more attractive as a partner

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:14pm**

well i like him

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 3:14pm**

we know

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:14pm**

omg shut up

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 3:14pm**

oh i am not supposed to tell that you’ve been gushing about him every single night to me for a week now??? was that supposed to be a secret??? uhm??

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:14pm**

ffs

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 3:15pm**

honey it’s cute you thought i wouldnt tell

youve got a crush it’s nothing to be ashamed about

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:15pm**

but Lilian have you ever _seen_ this Medivh tho?

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 3:16pm**

nope, meeting him tonight for first time

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:17pm**

ok

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:18pm**

khadgar stop

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:18pm**

we’ll see if it’s still “nothing to be ashamed about”

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:19pm**

why are you being so mean

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:19pm**

HE MAKES ME. UNCOMFORTABLE

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:19pm**

THATS CAUSE YOURE HORNY

AND TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO ADMIT THAT HES HOT

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:20pm**

HES SLEAZY

THAT AINT HOT ITS JUST UNSETTLING

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:20pm**

omg just stop

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:20pm**

i’m willing to make an effort tonight

try and get to know him

_for your sake_

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:21pm**

thank god for that

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 3:21pm**

wow ok

now i really dont know what to expect

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:22pm**

just

dont listen to him he’s jealous cause i started dating before he did

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:22pm**

_grumble grumble_

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:22pm**

am i wrong

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 3:23pm**

😠

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 3:23pm**

that’s what i thought

*** *** ***

**Anduin, 5:12pm**

what are you wearing

**Medivh, 5:13pm**

my, anduin and here I thought everything was over between us

what would khadgar think

**Anduin, 5:19pm**

OMG SHUT UP

that is so not what i meant and you know it

**Medivh, 5:19pm**

😂

**Anduin, 5:20pm**

_tonight_

_what are you wearing to the party tonight_

**Medivh, 5:20pm**

what do you care?

do you not know what to wear

it’s a birthday party

it’s a 20somethings birthday party

just wear a goddamn shirt and some nice jeans jesus fuck

**Anduin, 5:21pm**

seriously

jeans

**Medivh, 5:22pm**

well if you wanna put on a three piece suit no one’s stopping you but

**Anduin, 5:27pm**

Well what are you going to wear??

**Medivh, 5:27pm**

a white shirt with jeans bc i’m an unoriginal bland white man in my 30s obvs

**Anduin, 5:27pm**

you are exceptionnally unhelpful

**Medivh, 5:29pm**

always dear

*** *** ***

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 6:47pm**

you getting there soon?

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 6:56pm**

yes

**Meryl @ "yall better come or else", 6:59m**

I’m picking val up rn

**Khadgar @ "yall better come or else", 7:01pm**

Alright

*** *** ***

**Medivh, 7:36pm**

can we come over now?

**Garona, 7:36pm**

sure!!!

can you grab a bottle of wine first

**medivh, 7:37pm**

red

**Garona, 7:37pm**

you have anything else??

**Medivh, 7:37pm**

i might

**Garona, 7:38pm**

red is fine

**Medivh, 7:39pm**

Ok we’re coming then

**Garona, 7:40pm**

!!!

*** *** ***

**Khadgar, 7:45pm**

Rona.

**Garona, 7:46pm**

??

what is it that you cant say it aloud

is it sinful

i hope it’s sinful

**Khadgar, 7:46pm**

he’s wearing a suit

**Garona, 7:46pm**

so he is

**Khadgar, 7:47pm**

im going to die.

**Garona, 7:47pm**

pffffffft hahahahahaha

*** *** ***

**Medivh, 7:48pm**

See i told you you looked good

**Anduin, 7:49pm**

_behave_

*** *** ***

**Durotan @ "yall better come or else", 8:03pm**

OK we’re almost here

she’s starting to think that something’s up lol

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 8:04pm**

OMG SHOULD WE HIDE

**Meryl @ "yall better come or else", 8:05pm**

no we arent 5 yo anymore

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 8:06pm**

We should totally hide 💕 💕 💕

**Meryl @ "yall better come or else", 8:06pm**

stop betraying me like this

who are you dating

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 8:07pm**

You know I would date Lilian if she was less of an asshole, dear

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 8:07pm**

I dont know whether to be offended or flattered

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 8:08pm**

OK Duro we’re ready

**Durotan @ "yall better come or else", 8:09pm**

we’re going up the stairs

*** *** ***

**Garona, 9:09pm**

are you seeing what i’m seeing

**Khadgar, 9:09pm**

watch turalyon in action

truly a sight to behold

**Garona, 9:10pm**

Alleria never stood a chance did she

**Khadgar, 9:10pm**

i think he’ll be good for her

and she for him tbqh

**Garona, 9:10pm**

yes

i just didnt think they’d go… that fast

**Khadgar, 9:11pm**

didnt i tell you so

**Garona, 9:12pm**

wow

i mean

I think I see what you see in him now

**Khadgar, 9:12pm**

that man is ridiculously charismatic

**Garona, 9:13pm**

he’s going to be such a powerful preacher

**Khadgar, 9:13pm**

yup

**Garona, 9:13pm**

us: the perfect man doesnt exist

turalyon: sup

**Khadgar, 9:13pm**

basically

I hate him

**Garona, 9:14pm**

same

***

**Garona, 9:45pm**

hey

where are you??

i saw you just 2 min ago you were speaking with anduin, is everything ok??

khad

**Garona, 9:50pm**

KHADGAR???

OMG you are not doing this to me again

twice khadgar

twice youve bailed on me at a party now

and it’s really starting to piss me off!!!!

**Garona, 9:56pm**

Anduin is looking for you

what the f did he do??

did he say something

khadgar pls look at your goddamn phone for fucks sake

did something happen??

*** *** ***

**Garona, 9:56pm**

he’s not answering

wait

have y’all checked the parking lot?

he likes to smoke there

**Medivh, 9:56pm**

thanks garona

***

**Medivh, 10:03pm**

[Picture received. ID: a darkened parking lot, a single lamp light illuminates two figures leaning against a car’s hood, close together. One is smoking.]

Found him.

**Garona, 10:03pm**

great

you coming back up?

**medivh, 10:03pm**

missing me?

**garona, 10:04pm**

don’t flatter yourself

I want you to give my best friend some god damn privacy

**Medivh, 10:05pm**

haha of course

**Garona, 10:05pm**

and i miss you

**Medivh, 10:05pm**

😳

***

**Medivh, 10:34pm**

where are you

**Garona, 10:35pm**

bedroom

**Medivh, 10:35pm**

everything alright? can i come in?

**Garona, 10:36pm**

good view of the parking lot

[Picture received. ID: high-angle shot of the parking lot. One figure sits on the car’s hood while the other stands in front. They are embraced and kissing.]

**Medivh, 10:37pm**

what was it you said about privacy

**Garona, 10:38pm**

:p

**Medivh, 10:39pm**

come on out now 

before your friend lilian strangles the theology student

**Garona, 10:40pm**

oh

*** *** ***

**Garona, 10:56pm**

stop making out and come back

we’re about to eat the cake

**Khadgar, 10:59pm**

dlajmdasjkdsmds

omg

did you watch us??

**Garona, 10:59pm**

dont flatter yourself

[Picture received. ID: Turalyon and Lilian sitting close side by side on the couch, focused on the screen of a phone.]

They found a safe subject to bond over

**Khadgar, 11:00pm**

night of miracles

**Garona, 11:04pm**

are you coming back up now?? im hungry

**Khadgar, 11:05pm**

jfc we’re on our way ok

**Garona, 11:05pm**

😡 💢

*** *** ***

[An Instagram page post. 2 images, with the caption “Happy birthday to the woman of my dreams 💚 🐺” ID: first image is of a cake with twenty-six candles and a young woman blowing. Second image is a large group of people, all smiling, either sitting or standing behind a couch.]

*** *** ***

###  **Sunday**

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 2:34am**

Tonight was such fun!!! Thank you so much everyone!!!

**Meryl @ "yall better come or else", 2:35am**

she’s really drunk

**Lilian @ "yall better come or else", 2:36am**

don’t even try she’s like this all the time and we all know it

**Meryl @ "yall better come or else", 2:36am**

_sigh_

**Durotan @ "yall better come or else", 2:38am**

here Draka

Durotan is snoring so fucking loud rn

anyway

i wanted to thank you all personally i totally didnt expect this

thank you for a great birthday 🖤 🖤 🖤

**Garona @ "yall better come or else", 2:39am**

🧡 🧡 🧡 🧡 🧡 🧡

**Valeera @ "yall better come or else", 2:39am**

Draka 💞 💞 💞 

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 2:40am**

It was really great, thanks everyone

I hope you all got home safe?

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 2:40am**

yes

**Khadgar @ “yall better or else”, 2:40am**

idiot

[Picture received. ID: Garona, standing by a sink, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, phone in one hand. She is raising her middle finger to who is taking the picture, giving them a deadly glare. Behind her, both Anduin and Medivh are laughing.]

**Valeera @ “yall better come or else”, 2:41am**

awww

tell anduin and medivh good night!!

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 2:41am**

is anduin going to be spending the night 👀

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 2:41am**

mind your own business

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 2:42pam**

oh yeah btw khad

im sleeping at med’s tonight

😘

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 2:42am**

yasss girl

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 2:43am**

course you are

are you gonna start on the dishes? cause you might as well go now if not

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 2:44am**

anxious to be alone with anduin are we?

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 2:45am**

dishes.

now.

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 2:46am**

🖕🏿

***

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 3:15am**

@Garona I need to know

did anduin stay at khad’s??

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 3:16am**

he sure did

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 3:17am**

_cackles_

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 3:17am**

omg y’all

at least have the decency to gossip in private

**Orgrim @ “yall better come or else”, 3:18am**

HA

have a good night khadgar 😏

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 3:18am**

_groans_

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 3:19am**

save those sounds for later in private~ bro

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 3:20am**

fuck yall

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 3:21am**

👉 👌 🍆 💦

**Khadgar @ “yall better come or else”, 3:21am**

gross

**Garona @ “yall better come or else”, 3:22am**

_cackles_

have a good night everyone

**Lilian @ “yall better come or else”, 3:22am**

👋

**Orgrim @ “yall better come or else”, 3:22am**

good night

**Khadgar @ “yall better or else”, 3:22am**

💢

good night

*** *** ***

**Garona, 9:15am**

sleep well nerd?

**Khadgar, 9:16am**

🖕

**Garona, 9:16am**

hey now

that’s rude

***

**Khadgar, 12:34pm**

i live

**Garona, 12:34pm**

_cackles_

sooooo

how was last night

wait

did anduin leave yet

**Khadgar, 12:36pm**

no he’s still here

it’s a little weird

but

a good weird

i think

**Garona, 12:36pm**

aw

im happy for you

really am

**Khadgar, 12:36pm**

are you still at med’s

**Garona, 12:36pm**

nah i had to get back to mine

my mom is over visiting remember

**Khadgar, 12:37pm**

ah right yes of course

did you tell her about your new boyfriend?

**Garona, 12:38pm**

LOL

as if

you know she’s going to want to know the date of the wedding and the number of guests already

**Khadgar, 12:38pm**

lol

i do know yeah

**Garona, 12:38pm**

besides

she’s still rooting for you and me to get together

she’s going to be heart broken

**Khadgar, 12:39pm**

LOL

still???

**Garona, 12:40pm**

still. 😂 😂😂

**Khadgar, 12:40pm**

oh dear

***

**Khadgar, 1:10pm**

_sigh_

anduin’s left

_flops_

**Garona, 1:11pm**

_pats_

regrets?

**Khadgar, 1:12pm**

pfft

as if

garona it was the best fucking night of my life

**Garona, 1:12pm**

LOL

i dont wanna hear about it

**Khadgar, 1:12pm**

i would never

but seriously

dont know what i did to deserve this but a higher power somewhere decided i earned it so

no

not gonna complain

**Garona, 1:12pm**

_cackles_

im glad

and you’re welcome btw

**Khadgar, 1:13pm**

_sigh_ 😂

youre right

thank you

**Garona, 1:14pm**

😙

im the higher power

and i say you deserve this

**Khadgar, 1:14pm**

thanks 

💞

**Garona, 1:14pm**

so what now

**Khadgar, 1:14pm**

wdym

**Garona, 1:15pm**

are you two gonna start dating?

**Khadgar, 1:16pm**

god i hope so

wait

dont stress me out like this

wtf

**Garona, 1:17pm**

ok lol chill out

you got his number?

just ask him out

**Khadgar, 1:17pm**

what? no

he just left

i dont want to seem desperate

**Garona, 1:17pm**

ah deceiving each other already, i see how it is

**Khadgar, 1:18pm**

fuck off

**Garona, 1:18pm**

OK

wanna bet?

he’s going to text you before it’s even 8pm

**Khadgar, 1:19pm**

why the fuck would i bet on that

ok

9pm

**Garona, 1:20pm**

LOL

so he’s allowed to be desperate

**Khadgar, 1:21pm**

yup

going to make him work for it too

**Garona, 1:21pm**

_gasp_

you wouldnt dare

**Khadgar, 1:21pm**

yup

**Garona, 1:21pm**

you wont be able to last even one day

**Khadgar, 1:22pm**

wanna bet

**Garona, 1:23pm**

sure

im betting he’s gonna text you before 8pm tonight and you’re going to answer him in the minute

**Khadgar, 1:24pm**

what if you lose

**Garona, 1:25pm**

i owe you a day of dragging me through boring af museums

but if i win

were going clubbing together

**Khadgar, 1:26pm**

ok deal

**Garona, 1:26pm**

deal

*** *** ***

**Medivh, 1:35pm**

so

how was last night

**Anduin, 1:36pm**

none of your goddamn business

**Medivh, 1:36pm**

hahahaha

that good eh

Well I’m happy for you, for all it’s worth

**Anduin, 1:36pm**

which isnt a lot

**Medivh, 1:37pm**

bla bla bla bla keep yapping but if it wasnt for me you’d still be sighing after khadgar’s ass and no closer to grabbing it so

_sips tea_

**Anduin, 1:38pm**

you are a menace

**Medivh, 1:39pm**

what was that?

**Anduin, 1:40pm**

………..

thank you

**Medivh, 1:41pm**

that’s what i like to hear

now text him you himbo

**Anduin, 1:41pm**

who are you calling a himbo

**Medivh, 1:41pm**

_whistles innocently_

**Anduin, 1:42pm**

😒

and i’m not gonna text him ive only barely left his flat

**Medivh, 1:43pm**

??? so what

oh are you pretending not to be desperate for his dick??

**Anduin, 1:43pm**

Med please

**Medivh, 1:44pm**

alright

lll back off

but text him

teeext hiiiim

**Anduin, 1:45pm**

jfc i WILL block you

**Medivh, 1:46pm**

📱

*** *** ***

**Garona, 4:44pm**

did he text you yet

**Khadgar, 4:45pm**

can you maybe mind your own business

*** *** ***

**Medivh, 4:54pm**

text him yet

**Anduin, 4:56pm**

ffs

*** *** ***

**Medivh, 4:58pm**

any news

**Garona, 4:48pm**

no

you?

**Medivh, 4:48pm**

nope

they’re two very stubborn little shits arent they

**Garona, 4:48pm**

_cackles_

i give them until the end of the day

**Medivh, 4:49pm**

i give them until six

**Garona, 4:50pm**

alright

i like a player

**Medivh, 4:51pm**

😉

*** *** ***

***

*** *** ***

**Anduin, 5:25pm**

coffee tuesday?

**Khadgar, 5:25pm**

yes!

* * *


End file.
